Dark Invasion
by Rattler20200
Summary: Star FoxWing Commander Xover. Demonic creatures have attacked the Lylat System. Now, to save the galaxy, Star Fox must join forces with the Terran Confederation, and discover the fate of Cerenia. Terran OCs
1. Parallel roads

Chapter 1

It was too quiet. He tightened his grip on the blaster. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Something terrible had happened here. He didn't know the name of the planet, or who the strange, ape like and feline creatures were, but it was clear that a battle raged here.

Something bumped into him. He whirled around, and came face to face with a blaster. He looked passed the weapon, and saw a woman. She looked at him, confusion clearly showing on her face. She looked just like him!

Her eyes widened, and she fired the blaster over his shoulder. Something struck him from behind…

Fox McCloud woke up, breathing heavily.

---

"Ok, here's one for you. You're chasing a Dralthi into an asteroid field. He attempts evasive action, and ducks behind one of the rocks."

"That's easy, I chase him, and blast him."

"Bang, you're dead. Five more Dralthi were hiding behind the rock. The Kilrathi Gang Bang," Chris said with a smile. Falco glared at the Terran. Chris Johnson was a pilot in the Terran Confederation, before crash landing on Fortuna. A tachyon burst had fouled up his Rapier's jump drive, sending the Terran into the Lylat System.

He looked up just in time to see Fox walk into the lounge.

"You look like hell, Fox," Chris said.

"Whatever that means," Falco muttered.

"Didn't sleep very well," Fox explained.

"What, did Krystal tell you she's pregnant or something?" Falco wisecracked.

"What…no!" Fox shot at the Avian. Chris smiled. At least morale was high. He had to admit, life on the _Great Fox_ was interesting.

"Who said I was pregnant?"

Everyone turned, and saw Krystal standing in the door, arms crossed over her chest. Chris pointed at Falco. The blue vixen glared at the Avian with her _I can make your life a living hell_ look.

"So, Krystal. What brings you down here?" Chris asked, leaning back in his chair. She looked at Fox, concern clearly showing on her face. From what Chris knew about the Cerenian, he guessed that she sensed something from Fox.

"I'm alright, Krystal," Fox said.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" She asked, pulling up a chair. Fox looked into her eyes. B-u-s-t-e-d.

"Falco, go check on the Arwings," he said.

"Huh?" the Avian was confused.

"Loosely translated as _scram_," Chris told him. Falco shrugged, then got up and left the lounge.

"You want me to go to?" he asked. Fox shook his head.

"You might be able to help," Fox said.

"With what?" Chris asked.

Fox described the dream. Chris listened, and latched on to the descriptions of the bodies.

"Sounds like a mix of Terrans and Kilrathi," he said.

"Kilrathi?" Krystal asked.

"A race of feline warriors that the Confederation has been at war with for, hell, years," Chris explained.

"But what about the woman? That's what's bothering me. She looks just like me, but I don't know who she is," Fox said.

"Beats me," Chris said, "Maybe you got a twin sister or something."

---

Fox McCloud woke up. Ever since her Arwing fell through that weird space-time rift, she had been having weird dreams. She rubbed her head. The dream was still fresh. An alien planet, the battlefield, the dead bodies… oh god, the bodies. And then there he was. A Cornerian, looking just as shocked as she was. Why did he have her face? None of it made any sense.

"What does it mean?" she asked herself. Fox shook her head. She decided to get up and get some fresh air.

The sky was clear. Fox looked up at the countless stars, and wondered if she would ever see her home again.

"Excuse me lady, but could you help me?"

Fox turned and saw a young kit looking into her eyes and shaking. She guessed that the child was lost. At this time of night, it was dangerous to be out on your own.

"Alright, just give me a sec," she said with a smile. Fox went back into her shelter and grabbed her blaster. She holstered it and exited the shelter.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked the kit.

"I got lost," he told her.

The pair headed off in the direction of the nearby town. Fox listened as the kit told her what happened. Silently, she sympathized with the child's plight, knowing how it felt to be so far from home.

Two shadowy figures darted out in front of them. Fox grabbed the kit's arm, and pulled him behind her.

"Kinda late for such a beautiful vixen to be out," one of them said, obviously checking her out.

"What do you want?" Fox asked, her hand inching closer to the blaster on her hip.

"All your valuables, and maybe your body too," the other said.

"Don't think so," she growled, drawing the blaster.

"Ooo, the hot one's packin' some heat," one said, obviously not intimidated. The muggers both drew daggers. Fox rolled her eyes, and shot them out of their hands.

"Crap! She means business! Let's bolt!"

The muggers ran off, and didn't look back. Fox holstered the blaster, and checked on the child. He was wide eyed with amazement.

"That was cool!" he exclaimed.

The commotion had attracted someone's attention. A young vixen poked her head out a door to see what was going on. She aimed a flashlight at the pair, and gasped.

"ALEX!"

The kit ran over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom!" the kit said. Fox turned to leave, when the mother called out to her.

"Did you help my son?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Fox answered.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you," the mother said.

"Just glad I could help," Fox replied, and started to walk down the street.

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Fox," she called back over her shoulder.

---

Krystal watched as Fox slept. After Chris had left, Fox just crashed on the couch. His face was currently mashed against a pillow. He must have been tired. She looked out the viewport at the countless stars. Something was wrong.

For as long as Krystal could remember, she could sense when something was wrong. A Jedi, who had come to Cerenia for a while, said that she may be Force sensitive. Whatever _that_ means. She just figured that it went with being a telepath.

Whatever was going on, it was serious. It was like an odd feeling of foreboding, as if something terrible was about to happen. She closed her eyes, and tried to sense what it was. So much for that idea, she got nothing. She sighed.

"Whatever it is, we might have to get involved," she said to herself. Krystal decided to check in on their new Terran friend. With one final look at Fox, she left the lounge.

Chris was working in the hanger. He had nothing better to do, so he dove into the inner workings of his Rapier. Although he was skilled in the cockpit of an Arwing, he wanted to get the Confed fighter ready, just in case. That is, if he could figure out what was wrong with the dang thing. His upper body was buried inside the rear of the fighter when Krystal arrived. Another reason he didn't notice was because he had some music on.

Krystal walked up to the Terran, and tried to get his attention, without much success. She rolled her eyes, and tugged on his leg. There was a sound of something hitting metal, and what must have been some form of cursing coming from inside the fighter. Chris extricated himself from the fighter's guts, and came face to face with Krystal.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were there," he said. He then climbed into the cockpit, and turned off the music.

"You got a minute?" she asked.

"Yea, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if…"

"All personnel to the bridge!"

"We'd better find out what that tin can wants," Chris said, referring to ROB.

---

Fox found her way to the town's bar. She suppressed a laugh when she saw it was named the _Flying Fur Saloon_. She opened the door, and walked in. Obviously, this was a popular hang out, because it was packed. People were drinking, eating, playing cards, and generally having a good time. Fox made her way to the bar. The bartender noticed her and walked over.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"Cornerian whiskey," she told him.

"That's strong stuff," the bartender said, "You sure you can handle it?"

Fox put a couple credits on the bar, and the bartender got the message. He took the credits, and poured the drink into a small glass. He handed it to her, and told her that if she wanted anything else, she could flag him down. Before she could even take a drink, an argument turned into a brawl. Fox turned to watch, and thought about the name of the place again, as the fur started to fly. The bartender was prepared for fights, as he reached under the bar, and pulled out an old fashioned shotgun.

"Unless you guys want to get shot, take it outside!" he yelled. The fighters noticed, and slowly left the bar.

Fox smiled, and took a drink.

Suddenly, the building rocked, throwing everybody to the floor. Fox picked herself up off the floor, and heard the sound of explosions outside. Jumping over drunks and other patrons, she darted outside.

It was like a scene from a horror movie. Demonic looking creatures were chasing civilians, while others were actually _throwing_ fireballs. Several buildings were on fire as the assault continued. Fox caught a glimpse of a young kit and his mother running as fast as they could. It was Alex and his mom, and they were running from a large, winged beast wielding a menacing blade.

Fox ran towards the helpless family, drawing her blaster. The beast trapped them up against a building, and raised its blade over its head. Fox, still running, opened fire. Sapphire bolts of energy leapt from the weapon, and slammed into the creature's back. It turned to face its attacker, eyes burning with rage. It swung at the smaller vixen, trying to cleave her in half. Fox rolled out of the way, and unleashed a devastating blaster barrage. Demon or no demon, it finally collapsed into a heap. Fox stood up, and the kit saw her.

"Fox!" Alex exclaimed.

"Let's get you two out of here," Fox said, gesturing for them to follow.

---

"Alright, ROB, spill it," Chris said as he entered the bridge, with Krystal right behind him.

"I do not understand," the robot said.

"I think it means 'start talking'," Fox said, leaning back in his chair. Falco and Slippy arrived a couple minutes later. ROB must have been waiting for them.

"We are receiving a transmission from Corneria," ROB said, and pushed a button. The holo emitter came to life, coalescing into a uniformed hound dog.

"General Pepper! I thought you'd still be on medical leave for another three months!" Fox exclaimed. Ever since the Aparoid invasion eight months ago, General Pepper had been recovering from the near assimilation. Chris was surprised that the General had survived at all, considering what he had heard about the Aparoids.

"I have been able to resume my duties in a limited way. But that is not why I've called, Fox. We need your help once again," the General said.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"We've received a distress call from a colony outside the Lylat System. The colony is under attack by unknown hostiles. We can't spare anybody else, so it's up to you Star Fox," General Pepper said.

"A colony outside Lylat? I didn't know there were any out that far," Slippy mused.

"Anything else I need to know about the place?" Fox asked.

"The colony, called Mar Sara, has very little in the way of defenses. The only way to get there is by orbital gate. You are their only hope," General Pepper explained.

"Got it, General. We're on it," Fox said.

"Good luck, Star Fox. Pepper out."

The hologram fizzled out. Chris looked over at the team leader.

"So, we got ourselves a rescue," he said.

"ROB, set a course for the Corneria Orbital Gate," Fox ordered.

---

Fox lead Alex and his mother, Roxanne, through the forest. The sound of creatures scratching about the underbrush kept them moving, not knowing whether they were local fauna or hostile demonic invaders. She could feel her heart pounding as they made their way to their destination, Fox's Arwing. Even though the fighter was unable to take off, it could still provide some protection from both the elements and attackers.

"I hope Corneria sends help soon," Roxanne said.

"Let's hope," Fox said quietly.

They reached the Arwing without any trouble. Alex looked at the wreaked fighter, and whistled. Fox walked over to the fighter, and ducked under the fuselage. She opened the cargo compartment on the underside, and pulled out a camouflaged tarp and some extra camping gear.

"You're a pilot?" Alex asked. Fox nodded, and asked for some help with the tarp. Roxanne gave her a hand, draping the tarp over the starboard wing.

"We'll rest here until help arrives," Fox said, "I'll set the Arwing's sensors as a proximity alarm, so we'll know if something gets too close. And the communications system should be able to let any Cornerian ships know where we are."

"I hope you're right, Fox," Roxanne said.


	2. Mar Sara

Chapter 2

The Orbital Gate facility above Mar Sara rarely got any traffic, except for supply ships. So to say that the station crew were surprised to see the _Great Fox_ would be an understatement.

"Sorry, we haven't seen any hostile ships, or any ships, for several weeks."

Fox narrowed his eyes. They knew about the attack on the colony, but didn't know how the hostiles arrived. A fact that disturbed the members of Star Fox.

"We'll handle the hostile forces on the ground," Fox reassured the station chief.

"Thank you, Star Fox. I don't know what we could have done. We're not trained for combat."

Fox signed off, and turned to face his team. Before he could say anything, the robot's voice cut through the air.

"I have picked up an emergency beacon from a Cornerian fighter on the surface of Mar Sara."

"Didn't the guy on the station say that they hadn't seen _any_ ships for several weeks?" Chris asked.

"We should still check it out," Fox said, "That's your job, Chris. Take Krystal with you. Falco, Slippy and I will concentrate our efforts on the colony."

"Got it," Chris replied.

---

Five Arwings darted out from the _Great Fox_. Three headed off towards the colony, while the other two broke off towards the source of the signal.

Krystal could sense a lot of panicked civilians, as well as something else. Whatever it was, it felt…evil. Krystal shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"There's a clearing, we can set down there," Chris said over the com channel.

She brought her Arwing around, and landed gracefully. Chris set his down next to hers.

"The source of the signal should be that way," Chris said as he jumped out of the cockpit, indicating the forest.

Krystal nodded, then jumped to the ground.

Suddenly, something big charged at the pair. Krystal sensed its approach, and evaded the attack. Chris rolled out of the way just as a nasty looking blade cut through the air. Ignoring the blaster on her hip, Krystal pulled out her staff.

"Whoa, ugly!" Chris exclaimed, dodging another strike. Drawing his blaster, Chris struck back. Sapphire bolts slammed into the creature's midsection. Krystal added to the Terran's attack, striking the creature in the back. It finally fell, no match for a Cornerian blaster _and_ a Cerenian battle staff.

Chris finally got a good look at their attacker, and gasped.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

"This thing's a freakin' _DEMON_!" he said, pointing at the corpse. Before they could examine the body, it erupted into flames. They jumped back in surprise.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Krystal asked, indicating the scorch mark that used to be a body. Chris shrugged, then motioned for her to follow.

"We'd better find that pilot, before Beelzebub or any of his friends find him," he said.

"Beelzebub?"

---

Fox stretched. She had stayed awake all night keeping watch over Roxanne and Alex. At least they managed to get some sleep.

Something started beeping, snapping her to full alert mode. It was the proximity alert. She drew her blaster, and took cover under the port wing. She expected to see another one of those demonic creatures, and was ready to open fire. Instead, she saw a blue vixen and a strange, nearly hairless ape like creature.

Fox stepped out from underneath the wing, but kept the blaster leveled on the newcomers.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The ape looked surprised, as if he was expected.

"Chris Johnson, Star Fox Team," he replied, "And this is Krystal."

"Star Fox?" Fox asked, confusion filling her voice. The last time she saw anybody from the team was before being pulled into that rift. Besides, she couldn't remember seeing any blue vixens or apes on the team roster. Of course, ever since that rift, and crash landing on this planet, everything's been out of whack.

"I've got two civilians that need a ride off this rock, before any more of those demon things find them," Fox explained.

"Fox, this is Chris. We've found the pilot, and she's got a pair of colonists with her," Chris said. Fox blinked, not believing what she just heard. The blue vixen, Krystal, looked at her with confusion plastered on her face.

"Understood," a male voice replied, "I'll have ROB send down a shuttle. Looks like we missed the party, there aren't many hostiles left."

"I'll say," another voice cut in, "I think they split when they heard we were coming."

"Doubt it Falco," Chris said, "We ran into one when we landed."

Chris signed off, then told her to get the civilians ready to go. Fox woke them up. Alex complained, but lit up when he heard that Star Fox was there to rescue them. Roxanne thanked Krystal for coming, completely ignoring Chris. He rolled his eyes.

---

Fox leaned around the corner. There were two creatures across the street. Flashing two fingers at his comrades, he pulled out a grenade. Leaning back around the corner, Fox lobbed the grenade at the creatures. They didn't know what to make of the orb that landed at their feet, or what passed as feet. The grenade exploded in their faces, sending debris flying. The bodies burst into flames before they even hit the ground.

"Well, that's two less scum to worry about," Falco wisecracked.

"But why do they burst into flames like that?" Slippy asked.

Fox didn't have an answer for the amphibian. He just went around the corner, blaster ready. Falco and Slippy followed, ready to back up their vulpine friend.

Suddenly, the trio was set upon by several skeletons, wielding _swords!_ Fox jumped backwards, avoiding a slashing attack by the nearest skeleton. Falco blocked another with his blaster, while Slippy blasted a third with a shot to the skull.

Something yanked on Fox's tail, bringing an involuntary yelp out of the Cornerian. A skeleton, or half of one, had dragged itself over to the vulpine, and was about to stab him in the back. Fox retaliated by aiming his blaster at the offending bone head and shot it between the eye sockets. The skull shattered, and the skeleton went limp. Shaking the bony hand off his tail, Fox called for them to fall back.

Taking turns providing covering fire, the trio made it to the _Flying Fur Saloon_. Several colonists had apparently set up a defensive wall around the building, obviously to protect their favorite, and only, drinking establishment. The defending patrons allowed Fox and company to get behind the wall, and Fox took the opportunity to think about their situation. One of the defenders approached him. He was obviously drunk, because he was staggering, and had bad breath.

"We all gone die," he slurred, "Itsh the end of the 'verse, and hellsh unleashed itsh armies. Care to… join me… in a toast?"

Fox ignored the drunk as he babbled on about fires and beer, especially beer. The guy was obviously way too drunk to even know what he was saying. The others ignored him as well, disregarding the drunk's doom saying and gibberish.

Without warning, the drunk grabbed Fox by the throat, and slammed him down to the ground. Fox's blaster hit the ground before he did. Everyone turned in shock. The drunk's eyes burned bright red, and he spoke in a very sober, very evil, tone.

"You can not stop the invasion!" he snarled, "Death shall reign down upon your worlds! The dark lord shall feast upon your soul!"

Fox struggled in his grip, trying to break free. Falco tried to help his friend, but was repulsed by some sort of energy barrier. Fox felt the guy's hand start to squeeze, and he knew what he had to do. Reaching with his left hand, Fox tried to get his fallen blaster. His fingers closed around the grip, and Fox swung the blaster up. The drunk's eyes widened as he saw the weapon level with his nose. Fox pulled the trigger.

---

They reached the clearing where they landed their Arwings. The shuttle had landed a few minutes ago, and Chris was anxious to help Fox. But before he and Krystal could do that, they had to deal with some uninvited friends.

The shuttle was surrounded by demons. Chris rolled his eyes.

"This keeps getting better and better," he said to himself.

"There are at least three more on the other side of the shuttle," Krystal said, tightening her grip on the staff. Roxanne and Alex, the two civilians that they picked up, looked scared out of their fur. The pilot hadn't said a thing since they saw the demons.

Chris took a deep breath, then dashed out into the clearing. The demons saw him, and charged towards him. Krystal opened fire, sending crimson bolts of energy flying from the tip of her staff. The pilot added to her assault with her blaster. Chris dodged the blades and cut loose with his own blaster.

"Come on!" he taunted, dodging one attack after another. "You're not so tough! You're not bad! You wanna know who's bad? You're looking at him!"

The last demon fell, and Krystal led the civilians to the shuttle.

"We'll meet you back on the _Great Fox_," Krystal assured them. Roxanne and Alex boarded the shuttle, followed by the pilot.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"Not yet," Krystal replied, "Fox may need some help in the colony."

"Besides, there weren't any hostile ships in orbit. You should have a smooth ride," Chris said with a smile. The pilot closed the hatch, and the shuttle took off.

"Bring on the next challenge," Chris said, hopping into his Arwing. Krystal climbed into her fighter, and powered up the engines.

The two Arwings lifted off the ground, and sped off towards the colony. Krystal could sense a dark cloud forming over the colony, and it disturbed her. She also sensed panic coming from Fox. Without thinking, she increased speed to maximum. After a few seconds, they both were over the colony.

"It looks like a war zone," Chris commented.

"Fox, this is Krystal, what's your status?" she called over the channel. Nothing.

"Fox, please respond."

Krystal circled over the colony, waiting for a response. After several minutes, she got one.

"Fox here, sorry to worry you, but I was a little busy down here."

"Where are you?"

"By the local bar, we're pinned down."

"We're on our way, Fox," Chris replied.

Krystal found the bar. It was the only building left untouched by the battle that had been raging around it. There were also several colonists fighting to keep the creatures away from the building. Chris flew over the enemy troops, causing them to duck or try to hit the Arwing with a fireball. Krystal lined up on the enemy strike force, and opened fire. Bolts of emerald fury leapt from the Arwing's cannons, and shredded the gathered demons. Chris followed through with a salvo of his own, adding to the destruction. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left of the attacking demons, except for the scorch marks on the ground.

"Thanks for the air support," Fox said, "How's it look from up there?"

"Well, I don't see any more demons. So I guess we've secured the colony," Chris reported.

Krystal landed her Arwing in the square, and jumped down to the ground. Fox approached her, clearly exhausted. She hugged him, feeling his relief. Chris's Arwing set down next to Krystal's. The canopy opened, and Chris stood up.

"Get a room!" he wisecracked.

Falco and Slippy walked over to the Terran's fighter, and Chris gave them a thumb's up.

"So, who was the Cornerian pilot?" Falco asked.

"Don't know. She didn't tell us her name," Chris said.

Krystal released Fox, and smiled up at Chris. The smile didn't last though, as her expression turned dark.

"Fox," she said, turning to face him, "Something's wrong. I sense a, I don't know, a darkness, approaching. I think it's related to these creatures."

"You might be right Krystal," Fox replied, "We'd better get back to Corneria. I've got a bad feeling that we haven't seen the last of these things."


	3. Meetings and Briefings

Chapter 3

The trip back to Corneria was uneventful. The _Great Fox _entered orbit, and Fox left to speak with General Pepper in person. Krystal decided to speak with the Cornerian pilot they picked up on Mar Sara. There was something about her that seemed familiar, even though Krystal had never met her before. There were just so many questions that needed answers. She stood outside the guest quarters assigned to the pilot. Touching the control panel next to the door, she waited for a response.

"Come in."

Krystal opened the door, and stepped inside. Their guest was looking out the viewport at the glowing blue planet. She turned to see who came in, and nodded.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Krystal said.

"I'll manage."

"By the way, what's your name?"

The question obviously struck a nerve, because she turned back to the viewport. Krystal sensed that she was confused about something, but couldn't tell what.

"I'm starting to think that I've been thrown into an alternate reality," she said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?"

"My name's Fox McCloud," she said, turning to face the blue vixen. Krystal blinked, not believing what she heard. She then remembered Fox's description of the woman in his dream, and it kind of made sense.

"Have you had any strange dreams?" she asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I think there's somebody you need to meet."

---

Fox crossed his arms over his chest. He had been waiting to speak with General Pepper for at least fifteen minutes now, and he was getting a little impatient. The aide asked again if he would like something to drink.

"No, thank you," he told her, again.

The door opened, and a Cornerian officer called for him. Fox followed the officer, wondering what was going on. The officer escorted him to a large room with a holo projector in the center.

"General, Mr. McCloud is here to see you," the officer said.

"Thank you, Captain Demeter," the General said, "Fox, you need to see this."

Fox walked over to the projector, noticing that it displayed the current location of the Cornerian fleet throughout the Lylat System.

"What's going on, General?" he asked, noticing that Captain Demeter had not left. He also noticed several other officers gathered around the projector.

"The enemy you encountered on Mar Sara has launched an attack on the Titania base. We have also lost contact with three freighters near Aquas," General Pepper explained, "And then, we have this."

The map zoomed in on Sector Z, and displayed a ship, unlike anything Fox had ever seen.

"One of theirs?" he asked.

"I don't think so. These 'Demons', as your Terran pilot had called them, seem to be able to travel without any kind of vessel. We don't even know how they get around. This ship came from outside the Lylat System."

Fox examined the ship's design. Defiantly a warship of some kind.

"The _Valkyrie _found her adrift. According to scans, she's a derelict. I'd like Star Fox to check it out," General Pepper said.

"We'd go back ourselves," Captain Demeter said, "Except the General decided to mobilize the fleet to counter any enemy attacks."

"What about the freighters?" Fox asked.

"Perhaps it would be better if we just gave you the data we recovered from the freighters," another officer said, and handed Fox a data disk.

"If these attacks continue, it could mean war," General Pepper said slowly.

"I understand, General," Fox replied.

---

"Ok. Try it now!"

The engines sputtered, then died, again. A puff of smoke shot out of the open compartment in the rear of the Rapier.

"What the hell was that?" Chris exclaimed, coughing the smoke out of his lungs as he pulled himself out from the guts of the fighter.

"I don't know," Slippy said from the cockpit, "Could it be the G-Diffuser?"

Chris walked over to the side, and put his hands on the fuselage.

"Confed fighters don't have G-Diffusers," he explained, "maybe the electronics got fried by that tachyon burst."

"If that's true, you might not be able to fix it," Slippy said.

"At least the nav-com still works. If we have to scrap her, at least we'll have something we could use."

They were so busy with the Rapier that they didn't notice Krystal enter the hanger. The Cerenian walked over to them, feeling a little bit of de ja vu.

"Any luck?" she asked, making the Terran jump. Chris turned around.

"Not really," he told her, "Unless I can get some spare parts, the old girl's grounded."

Krystal smiled, thinking that Terrans were a lot like Cornerians, if Chris was a typical Terran. The hanger doors opened, and an Arwing passed through the energy barrier holding the atmosphere inside. The fighter landed, and Fox climbed out.

"Welcome back Fox. How'd it go with the boss man?" Chris said with a smile. The smile died as soon as he saw the expression on the Cornerian's face.

"I'll explain in the conference room," Fox told him. Krystal walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fox, there's someone I think you should meet," she said.

"Not right now, Krystal," Fox said. Krystal grabbed his arm.

"It's the pilot we picked up on Mar Sara," Krystal told him, "I think you should meet her."

"Uh, ok," Fox sounded unsure.

"Oh, Fox," Chris said, getting his attention, "We got a message from a Katt Monroe. She wants to meet us near Katina. You should have seen the look on Falco's face. Man I wish I had a camera."

Fox smiled, thinking about the last time he ran into the feline pilot. She and Falco kept getting into arguments, but Fox could tell that Katt had a thing for the Avian. He just kept that little piece of information from his feathered friend, expecting either Falco to figure it out, not likely, or Katt to come out and admit it in front of him, just as unlikely.

"Well, I guess if Katt wants to meet us, we'll head to Katina first. After that, I'll explain," Fox said. He then decided to meet this pilot that Krystal wanted him to meet. She led him out of the hanger, leaving Chris and Slippy alone, except for the Arwings and one stubborn Rapier.

"She likes him," Chris said, leaning against the Rapier.

"How can you tell?" Slippy asked, climbing out of the cockpit.

"I can tell," he said, looking at the amphibian, "I've seen plenty of it on the _Excalibur_."

And with that, Chris went back to work on the Rapier.

---

Krystal brought Fox to the guest quarters. Before she could do anything, the door opened. Fox stood there, frozen in place. Standing in the doorway, just as shocked, was a female version of himself.

"Wow," Fox said to himself, "So that's what I'd look like as a woman."

"I was thinking the same about you, as a man," the female Fox said.

"And both of you are feeling a little awkward," Krystal said with a smile. Both McClouds gave her the same look. Krystal couldn't help herself, and laughed.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to compare notes," Krystal said, "I'll tell ROB to head for Katina."

Fox watched her leave, then asked if he could come in.

"Sure."

Fox entered, and sat down in the chair.

"You're really lucky to have someone like her," she said.

"Huh?"

"Krystal. She's a nice person, and can handle herself in a fight."

Fox leaned back, watching his female counterpart.

"I already knew that she could fight," he said, "She had been a part of the team for a year, before the war with the Aparoids."

"Aparoids?" she asked.

"An insectoid species that assimilates others into themselves. It was the battle over the Aparoid homeworld that destroyed the original _Great Fox_." Fox shook his head, memories of the war coming back.

"They sound just as bad as the Zentradi," she mused.

"The what?"

It was her turn to shake her head. "The Zentradi are a race of giants bent on galactic conquest. Corneria has been at war with them for at least thirty years. My father died at the Battle of Venom, fighting to keep the Zentradi from gaining a foothold in the Lylat System."

"James McCloud?" Fox asked. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"My father died in the same battle, except it was against the forces of Andross."

"I guess there are some similarities between us, despite the obvious differences," she said with a smile.

"Have you heard of either the Terrans or the Kilrathi?" he asked, curious.

"No, I don't think so."

---

Katt Monroe drummed her fingers on the console. She liked her fighter, the _Cat's Paw 2_, but being cooped up in a cockpit for hours at a time does start to bother her. She sighed, and leaned back. Unlike the stereotype Lylat feline, Katt was not that patient.

The console started beeping. She leaned forward, wondering what was going on. The sensors detected a ship on approach. She looked out at the starscape, and saw the _Great Fox_. Katt smiled, and started up the engines.

"_Great Fox_, this is Katt Monroe. Requesting permission to come aboard," she said over the open channel.

"Permission granted," a robotic voice replied._ Must be the resident robot._ She thought.

"Well Falco," she said to herself, "Get ready, because I'm coming in."

---

Chris leaned back in the chair. After several failed attempts to get the Rapier's engines on line, the Terran decided to give it a rest. The lounge was quiet. Krystal was sitting across from him, watching him. Falco was pacing, probably dreading the fact that Katt Monroe was coming aboard.

"What?" Chris finally asked, feeling like he was under a microscope.

Krystal blinked, caught off guard.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," she said.

Chris thought about something as well. Krystal was about to ask him something a while ago, but was interrupted by ROB. He decided to find out what.

"Hey Krystal, what were you gonna ask me? Before ROB so rudely interrupted."

"I was going to ask you about your homeworld," Krystal said.

"Well, Earth is the reason I'm out here. In space, I mean. I joined the navy to protect my home. The Confederation needs all the pilots it can get, especially with the Kilrathi a constant threat," Chris explained.

"You're fighting to protect your home?" Krystal asked. Chris nodded. She understood what that meant. Of course, she really didn't have a home to fight for, since the mysterious destruction of Cerenia.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" she asked. Chris looked confused, then remembered that she was a telepath.

"No, go ahead."

Krystal closed her eyes, and looked into the Terran's mind. She found a memory of Earth, Chris's first trip into space. The planet that she saw was beautiful. Like Corneria, most of Earth's surface was covered with water, granting the planet a blue aura. She also felt his determination to protect this jewel of a world from anything that would threaten in. Krystal opened her eyes after breaking the link.

"Well, what did you see?" Chris asked, "Hope it wasn't high school."

"I saw Earth," she told him, "I would feel the same if I was in your position."

Chris's attention suddenly snapped to something else. Krystal turned to see what it was. Katt Monroe was in the house. Krystal sensed Chris's emotions race. Remembering that Chris described the Kilrathi as a feline species, she realized that he must have confused her for one.

"Chris, Katt is not a Kilrathi," she told him. Chris relaxed a little, but was still wary. Falco and Katt almost immediately got into an argument.

"All pilots report to the conference room," ROB's voice rang out over the intercom.

"He really enjoys doing that doesn't he?" Chris asked sarcastically, returning to his usual relaxed self. Krystal smiled, thinking the same thing.

---

Fox watched as everyone entered the conference room. Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, Chris, and the female Fox all took a seat around the table.

"Alright, time to explain what we have to do. Katt, since you're here, you might as well join in," Fox said. He decided to tell them about the current situation first.

"When I spoke with General Pepper, the Titania base was under attack. Cornerian forces were holding their own. Also, three freighters near Aquas were attacked. This is all the information we got on them."

Fox pushed a button, and several images appeared on the screen.

"There were no survivors, and no bodies. However, there were signs of a firefight on board each of the freighters. And then there's this."

An image flashed on the screen. It showed an upside-down five pointed star and strange, unknown writing underneath it.

"I've seen that before," Chris said, "That star is a pentagram. On Earth, it is normally associated with anything demonic. I saw this on a Confed transport, the _North Star_. I was part of a team that went aboard. Just like your freighters, no bodies. Most of us thought it was just pirates trying to scare the crap out of us. Now, I'm starting to think that our demon friends had a hand in the _North Star_."

Fox continued. "General Pepper has mobilized the Cornerian fleet. However, he wants us to check out a derelict in Sector Z."

Fox brought up the scan data and a visual image of the derelict. Chris's eyes narrowed at the sight of the mysterious warship. Falco noticed Chris's reaction.

"Hey Chris, have you seen this ship before?" he asked. Chris took a deep breath.

"It's a Snakeir class carrier. I've seen that design enough times, I don't even need a warbook to tell me what it is," Chris said.

"And that is…" Falco started to say.

"Kilrathi," Chris finished, turning to face the Avian. "It's a Kilrathi ship."

"Alright, since you have the most experience with the Kilrathi, I want you to lead the team that goes aboard. You'll take Krystal and… Ms. McCloud," Fox said.

"Stuck with Foxie, huh Chris?" Falco wisecracked.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Falco. Now we won't get confused as to which Fox we're referring to," Slippy said.

"What about me?" Katt asked.

"You will fly CAP with Falco," Fox told the feline. Falco's head hit the table.

"Why me?" he moaned. Foxie laughed at Falco's discomfort.

"Stuck with the Katt, huh Falco?" Chris quipped.

"Oh, Chris," Slippy said, getting the Terran's attention. "I found the problem with your Rapier. The fuel crystallized, damaging the fuel lines. Maybe you could salvage some replacements on that carrier?"

"If it's disserted, we'll get more than that," Chris said with a smile.


	4. The Snakeir:Contact

Chapter 4

The _Great Fox_ crept closer to the derelict. As soon as they were close enough, a shuttle was launched, followed by Falco's Arwing and Katt's fighter.

Chris checked his rifle again. He wasn't going to take any chances on the Snakeir. Krystal looked at him, and could tell he was nervous.

"You ok Chris?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the last time I went aboard a Kilrathi ship," Chris said, "The last time was before my arrival on Fortuna. The _Excalibur_ was ordered to hunt down a Kilrathi Destroyer that was causing the Confederation a lot of grief in Vega Sector. We set a trap in an asteroid field, and waited. Three shuttles, each with a strike team. Our orders were to sabotage the Kilrathi's weapons, engines, and shields. The Destroyer showed up, and we jumped her. It was not easy. Kilrathi are physically stronger than humans. Not only that, they are just plain nasty in hand to hand. Even if you disarm one, you gotta watch out for the claws."

Krystal watched as he checked his weapon a third time. She figured that if he was that nervous, then the Kilrathi must be as bad as he described them to be. One thing that made her feel a little better was the fact that she wasn't sensing a dark cloud like the one over Mar Sara, which meant that, most likely, there weren't any demons on board the derelict.

The shuttle passed through an energy barrier, and set down on the flight deck of the Kilrathi carrier. Foxie got up from the pilot's seat, and looked at the Terran.

"Well, so far so good," she said. Chris took a deep breath.

"Alright, before we get started, there's something you need to know. If you see a Kilrathi, don't hesitate; blast it, because he won't. Remember, the Kilrathi are warriors, do not give them a chance."

"So, what's the plan?" Krystal asked.

"Download the ship's logs, and find anything we can salvage," Chris replied.

The flight deck was quiet. The shuttle door opened, and Chris stepped out, rifle at the ready. Foxie and Krystal followed.

"What are those?" Foxie asked, pointing at a group of bat-winged fighters.

"Dralthi. Kilrathi fighters," Chris told her.

The trio reached a pair of doors that looked like they had been forced open. Raising his rifle, Chris stepped through. Krystal tightened her grip on her blaster. The corridor was dark, but the Cerenian's eyes quickly adjusted to the change in light.

"What is that smell?" Foxie asked as they continued.

"Smells like sulfur," Chris said.

They reached an intersection, and knew what had happened to the crew. On the bulkhead, looking like it was painted in blood, was a pentagram.

"Let's try to avoid touching the display," Chris said.

After wandering around for another fifteen minutes, the trio found what they were looking for. The Snakeir's CIC, the brains of the massive ship. Foxie hooked her wrist comp directly into one of the consoles.

"It'll take a few minutes for the translator to work," she said.

Something banged against the far bulkhead. Krystal brought her blaster around, aiming in the direction the sound came from. Chris crept closer, rifle leading the way.

Suddenly, a body fell from the ceiling. Krystal yelped, startled by its sudden appearance. Chris cursed, looking up to make sure there weren't any more waiting to drop in.

"You know he dead," he finally said, examining the body, "Kilrathi, or what's left of one."

Foxie stayed by the console, waiting for the translator to finish. Krystal approached the body. It was badly burned. But what caught her eye was the dagger sticking out of the chest. Chris noticed, and pulled it out to examine the blade.

"Must have left him for dead. Looks like he made the only honorable choice he had left, Zu'kara." Chris said.

"Zu'kara? What's that?" Krystal asked. Chris looked her straight in the eye.

"Ritual suicide," he said, placing the dagger in the dead Kilrathi's hand. Even though he viewed it as one less enemy, Chris still showed respect for the fallen warrior.

"All finished here," Foxie said, disconnecting her wrist comp.

"Then let's get out of here. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," Chris said slowly.

They were on their way back to the flight deck, when Krystal started to sense something evil. She turned just in time to see some sort of spatial rift form behind them.

"Uh, Chris," she said nervously, "I think we're about to have company."

Just as she said that, a large, winged demon stepped through. It noticed the three of them, and a war cry cut through the air. Chris saw it coming, and opened fire. Sapphire bolts of energy leapt from the rifle, slamming into the demon's chest. Krystal jumped back, narrowly avoiding the creature's burning blade. Foxie added to the Terran's attack, until finally, it fell. The body burst into flames.

"Go!" Chris shouted as another took its place.

Fireballs filled the air as the trio pelted down the corridor. Foxie reached the doors first, diving head first through the portal. Krystal followed the Cornerian. Chris fired off one last burst of laser fire, then bolted passed the girls. Krystal pulled out a grenade, and lobbed it into the corridor. The explosion decimated their pursuers.

"Give me your soul!"

Chris turned, and saw a figure clad in a robe. A hood concealed his features.

"Foxie, Krystal, get to the shuttle," he said.

"What about you?" Foxie asked.

"Go. I'll find my own way back."

Foxie and Krystal dashed over to the shuttle. Chris stared down the robed one. He knew that he had to buy time for the shuttle to leave. Aiming at the robed one, Chris unleashed a devastating energy barrage. The robed one staggered back against the onslaught, unprepared for the sudden attack. The shuttle lifted off the deck, whirled around, and shot through the air lock.

"FOOL! You have no idea who I am!" the robed one declared. He shot a blue-white bolt of lightning from his hand, and swatted Chris against the bulkhead. He pushed his hood back. Chris glared at the robed one as he recovered from the attack.

"I am the Dark Lord Balrog!" he shouted, sending another lightning bolt at the hapless human. Chris rolled out of the way.

"Oooo, the Dark Lord himself," Chris taunted, "I'm shakin' in my boots."

Chris dodged another lightning bolt, and launched an attack of his own. Bolts of sapphire fury slammed into the Dark Lord's chest. Balrog reeled back, as bolt after bolt hit.

"You want a piece of me, you ugly son of a… AAAAAH!" Another bolt of lightning found Chris, sending him flying. He landed next to a Dralthi with an open cockpit. Thinking fast, Chris climbed into the fighter, and sealed the cockpit. Praying that Kilrathi avionics were similar to those found in Confed fighters, he powered up the Dralthi's engines. Lightning bolts caressed the bat-winged fighter's fuselage as Balrog tried to get at the human. Chris found the controls, and better yet, the trigger. He turned the Dralthi so that it was facing the air lock, and Balrog.

"Hungry? EAT THIS!" Chris pulled the trigger. Bolts of emerald death leapt from the Dralthi's cannons. The bolts passed Balrog, and slammed into the field generator. The barrier holding the atmosphere in crackled, then vanished. Balrog grabbed onto the edge of the hanger door, insuring that he wouldn't be blown into space. Chris hit the throttle, and the Dralthi shot out of the Snakeir. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chris hit his commlink.

"_Great Fox_, this is Chris. I'm on my way back, and I'm bringing a souvenir."

"That's good to here," Fox's voice came over the channel. "You're clear to land."

---

Fox looked over the data that the team retrieved from the Kilrathi carrier. What he read disturbed him. Widespread demon attacks on Kilrathi positions throughout a region called Vega Sector. Not only that, but intercepted reports from the Terran Confederation saying the same thing. It was starting to look like a full scale demonic invasion of the galaxy.

"Anything interesting?"

Fox jumped, then mentally kicked himself for being caught off guard. He turned to see who spoke. Fox "Foxie" McCloud was standing a few feet away, looking at the screen. He still felt a little awkward around her.

"Looks like these Kilrathi have been having problems with our new enemy. They also intercepted Confederation reports of similar attacks," Fox said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sounds like they're softening up forces that could oppose them," Foxie mused. She put a hand on her hip. Fox crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sounds about right. From what Chris told me, the Terran Confederation is a strong interstellar superpower. He also said that the Kilrathi Empire's technology rivals the Confederation's. Both superpowers could potentially oppose anything that tries to invade their corner of the galaxy, even in the middle of their war."

"But what is it about the Lylat System that's attracting the demons attention?" Foxie asked. Fox didn't have an answer for her.

Slippy's voice came over the intercom.

"Fox, you might want to come down to the hanger. You gotta see what Chris brought back."

"On my way," Fox replied, getting up out of the chair.

"Mind if I join you?" Foxie asked with a smile.

---

Krystal looked out the porthole at the Kilrathi ship. She could still sense a dark presence on board the carrier. They have to find the source of the invasion, before things get out of hand. Shaking her head, Krystal turned away from the starscape.

"What are they?" she asked out loud. Naturally, there was no response, considering the fact that she was alone at the moment.

Suddenly, she fell to the deck as if she had been swatted by an invisible hand. An image of death and destruction flashed before her eyes. Entire planets set to the flame, billions lying dead, wreckage from entire fleets drifting through space…

Krystal gasped, the vision still fresh in her mind. Getting up off the deck, she decided to find Fox. Whatever that was, it was powerful. Perhaps she had gotten a response to her question after all. There was something else, a strange feeling. It was different from the dark feeling she got from the demons. Feeling a new sense of urgency, she ran down the corridor towards the hanger.

---

Chris stood on the wing of his pilfered Dralthi, looking like he just conquered a tall mountain. Fox looked over the bat-winged fighter with wide eyes. Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Foxie stared at the triumphant Terran.

"I came, I saw, I jacked," Chris wisecracked, referring to the fighter.

"So that is a Dralthi?" Falco asked.

"Yup," Chris replied, hopping down to the deck.

Katt approached the Dralthi, and ran a hand over the wing. Slippy went around to the back to examine the engines. Foxie and Fox exchanged surprised looks. Chris walked over the Cornerians, and smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"When you say you're bringing a souvenir, you don't play around," Fox said with a smile. The Terran shrugged.

Krystal burst into the hanger, looking like she saw a ghost. She skidded to a halt in front of Fox. Foxie stepped back.

"Geez, you're fast," she said.

Fox saw the look on her face, and knew that something was bothering her.

"What is it Krystal?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was breathing heavily. Krystal looked at Fox dead in the eye with those jade green eyes.

"We have to stop them," she said, "We have to find the source of the invasion, and stop them. Before…"

"Before what?" Fox asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Before they destroy all life and burn every planet in the galaxy."


	5. Salvage run

Chapter 5

Fox Held onto Krystal as he tried to make sense of what she just said. Nobody dared to say anything for several minutes. Finally, Katt broke the silence.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me," Krystal replied.

"So, the demons are bent on galactic conquest, huh," Chris said, "Sounds like just the kind of thing that Star Fox can handle."

Fox looked at the Cerenian. He had never seen her so shaken up before. Whatever happened, it shook her up big time. Falco walked over to Katt. He didn't even look fazed by her presence, concern overriding his usual demeanor. Chris leaned against the captured Dralthi, thinking about what Krystal had said.

"Maybe the data we recovered from the Snakeir has something," he suggested. Foxie looked at the Terran, thinking the same thing.

"Good idea," Fox said.

---

"General."

A voice cut through the silence that had descended on the war room. General Pepper turned to face the source. A young lupine Lieutenant saluted, and Pepper returned the salute.

"Yes, lieutenant?" he asked.

"Sir, we just received a message from the Star Fox team. They have identified the derelict," the young officer said. Her inexperience clearly shown through. General Pepper could tell from the way she stood that she was nervous. He smiled, trying to seem less intimidating.

"What was in the message?"

"They have identified the derelict as a Kilrathi Snakeir-class carrier, sir. They have also engaged several hostiles aboard the derelict."

Pepper nodded. He didn't know who the Kilrathi were, but knew that the Terran must have identified it. He looked back as the holographic projector, and the image it projected. Sightings of hostile forces have been confirmed on Katina, Fortuna, and Titania.

"What are they after?" he said to himself.

"Sir?"

"Never mind, lieutenant. Thank you, you're dismissed."

The lieutenant saluted again, and left the room. Pepper returned his attention to the situation, and prayed that Fox McCloud might be able to find something that could help stop this invasion.

---

"Peppy picked one hell of a time to take a vacation."

"You say something Chris?" Fox asked. Chris jumped, unaware that he had spoken out loud. He looked at the Cornerian, and shrugged. Fox turned back to the screen, looking through the information taken from the Kilrathi computer. Slippy was working on replacing the fuel lines in Chris's Rapier using parts taken from the Dralthi. He was also going to take a look at the Dralthi's jump drive. Fox sighed, thinking that this was going to be a long day. So far, all he learned was that the carrier was named _KIS Slayer_. Chris told him that the carrier's name was not typical of the Kilrathi, and that that specific ship had been causing "all kinds of hell" for Confed forces in Vega Sector.

"I think I got something," Foxie called out from her console. Chris and Fox flew from their seats to see what the vixen had found.

"What's up?"

"Looks like the Kilrathi was attacked when they got close to a massive comet," Foxie told him. She brought up an image of a large comet. Chris whistled, taking a look at the measurements.

"Dang, you weren't kidding," he said, "That sucker's huge. If the translation's accurate, that rock's over fourteen _kilometers_ long."

"Fourteen _kilometers_? Dang," Fox mused. Foxie looked over at her male counterpart.

"I'd bet good credits that that comet is actually a disguised demon base," she said, leaning back in her chair. Fox nodded, thinking the same thing. It certainly was _big_ enough. He looked over the rest of the data on the comet, then shook his head.

"If I'm reading this right, that thing's in the region you call Vega Sector," he said, turning to face Chris. "And we have no way to get there."

Chris thought about that for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"Yes, we do," he said with a smile, "We take the jump point."

"Um, we don't have a jump drive," Fox reminded him.

"But the Snakeir does," Chris pointed out, "Maybe we could salvage hers."

Fox shook his head, then told him that it would take too long. Foxie thought about the Dralthi and its jump drive, and smiled.

"We don't need the carrier's drive, we just take the ones from their fighters," she suggested.

"And rig them to the Arwings," Chris said.

"Which means we need a total of seven jump drives," Fox said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Five," Chris corrected, "I've got my Rapier, and we've already got a jump drive in that Dralthi I jacked."

Fox nodded, then turned to face ROB. He ordered the robot to contact Corneria, to have them send a salvage ship to tow the Snakeir to the nearest base. Knowing that it would take a few days for one of those slow things to arrive, he called Slippy, telling him to get his tools ready.

"Chris, you'll lead the salvage team back to the carrier. Foxie, Falco, and Katt will join you," Fox said.

"Got it Fox."

"Don't stay any longer than necessary. Get the drives, and get out."

Chris saluted then left the bridge, followed by Foxie. Fox sighed, thinking that the team was getting in over its head this time. But then again, what else is new.

---

The bridge of the carrier _TCS Excalibur_ was quiet, as usual at this time of night. Captain Sasha O'Neill was pacing, again.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the deck if you keep doing that," Commander Granger said. She turned to face her XO.

"Sorry," she said, then looked back out at the stars. First, her Wing Commander disappears, then demonic-looking aliens attack Pegasus Station, now a Kilrathi cruiser blows up in front of them. Normally, a Cat ship does _not_ blow itself up as soon as it sees a Confed ship.

"Any word from Admiral Tolwyn?" O'Neill asked.

"No ma'am."

She crossed her arms over her chest. Whoever this new enemy was, they didn't discriminate between humans and Kilrathi. O'Neill sighed, turning to face her XO again.

"I'm gonna hit the rack, let me know if anything changes," she told him.

"Yes ma'am."

After checking with the department heads, she left the bridge.

---

Slippy was in heaven. Not even a minute after the shuttle touched down on the deck of the Kilrathi carrier, and he was bounding over to the nearest Dralthi. Chris smiled and followed the amphibian.

"Alright, let's secure the flight deck. Falco, Katt, take the port side. Foxie and I got starboard," he said, "Close as many doors as possible, I don't want demons swarming us from every access point."

"Got it," Katt said.

"Why am I stuck with Katt?" Falco whined.

"Because you two get along so well," Chris wisecracked.

Falco complained some more, but he followed the feline. Foxie smiled, and walked beside the Terran as he headed to the nearest door.

"So, what's your plan?" she asked.

"Don't really have one," Chris admitted, "I'm making it up as I go."

"Fox is lucky to have somebody," Foxie mused. Chris looked at the vixen.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he worked on closing the first door.

"Krystal," she replied, "She seems like a good person."

"I guess," Chris said. Foxie moved over to the other door, and closed it.

"You got anyone back home?" she asked him. Chris blinked, not expecting the question. A smile crept across his lips as he thought about it.

"Not like that, but I guess you could say I do," he told her, moving to the third door. Foxie helped him with it since it was jammed open.

"She flew my wing, and I trusted her with my life."

"What was her name?"

"Got it," he said as they closed the door. He decided to take a break since those doors were heavy. Sitting down on the deck, he pulled out his canteen to take a drink.

"Well, what's her name?" Foxie asked again. She also took a drink. They had at least two more doors to close.

"Lieutenant Reanna Wilkins. Her callsign's 'Mags'. We graduated from the academy at the same time. How about you? You got somebody?"

"Yea, but he's career military. Captain Wolf O'Donnell."

Bad time to take a drink of water. Chris sputtered as soon as he heard the name. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wolf? You mean ol' Cyclops?" he said.

"Cyclops?" Foxie asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Yea, Cyclops. Because he's got one eye," Chris explained. At least that was true in this universe. He explained that Wolf O'Donnell was Fox's rival, and that he had the unfortunate experience of meeting him and his buddies, Leon and Panther, a month after crashing on Fortuna. Foxie told him that her Wolf had both eyes, and was an honorable man. She also told him about her fellow pilots in her Star Fox team. Chris laughed, thinking that he'd better get back to work on the doors.

"C'mon," he said as he got up off the deck.

---

Krystal stood on the bridge of the _Great Fox_, and just looked out at the stars. She sensed a familiar presence behind her. It was Fox.

"Checking to make sure I'm alright?" she asked. Krystal turned in time to see the look on his face. Fox shook his head and smiled.

"I guess you caught me," he said. Walking up next to her, Fox looked out at the countless stars. Krystal took hold of his hand.

"We'll stop them. I promise," he reassured her. She could tell that he intended to keep that promise. Without thinking, she rested her other hand on a nearby console. Music started playing through the speakers, making both of them jump. Fox and Krystal laughed as soon as they realized what was going on. It was one of the songs that Chris had downloaded from his Rapier.

"Well, that's different," Fox commented.

"It's beautiful," Krystal said. Fox looked her straight in the eye. Before either one of them could do anything, the com beeped. Fox hit the button.

"Fox here."

"Hey Fox," Chris's voice responded, "Slippy's almost done with the last Dralthi and… are you guys listening to my music?"

Fox mentally kicked himself for forgetting to turn the music off first.

"I must have started it by accident," Krystal told him.

"Sounds like Toby Keith," Chris said.

"Who?"

"A country singer from Earth's early twenty-first century. The guys in my squadron always thought I had a weird taste in music."

"Thanks for the report," Fox cut in, "See you when you get back."

Fox signed off, then tried to find the button that Krystal had pushed. She smiled, and joined him in the hunt.

---

Two hours after the shuttle returned to the _Great Fox_, Slippy got strait to work on rigging up the pilfered jump drives to five Arwings and one custom fighter. Chris decided to get some rack time, and headed strait for his cabin. It had been a long day, and he was thankful for an opportunity to relax. He didn't have very many personal items, they were all on the _Excalibur_, so his cabin was almost completely devoid of any decoration. The only thing he had was a picture that he had ROB frame. It was a picture of Chris and three of his fellow pilots from the _Excalibur's_ Black Knight Squadron, Lt's Reanna "Mags" Wilkins, Sean "Blaze" Davis, and William "Psycho" English. He usually took the picture with him for luck, and it usually worked.

After the jump drives were installed in the Arwings, it would be up to him to get the team through the jump point. Chris sighed, knowing that he would have to draw upon an inherited skill. With six other pilots counting on him to make the calculations for the jump, he would have no choice but to use his Pilgrim sense of direction. No one else knew about it, and Chris wanted to make sure it stayed that way. He had heard about what Christopher Blair went through when he was first assigned to the _Tiger's Claw_, and kept that little piece of information a secret. At least their chances of successfully making the jump were very high.

After lying in bed for what felt like hours, Chris finally fell asleep.

---

Falco leaned back in his chair. Katt sat across from him, her head propped up by a hand. The lounge was quiet, since everyone else had better things to do. Slippy was in tech heaven installing the jump drives into the Arwings. Fox and Krystal were on the bridge; at least they were last time he checked. Chris, well, he didn't know where the Terran was. Foxie was sitting in the corner, just looking out at the stars. Falco didn't know what her problem was, and frankly, he didn't care.

"She's homesick," Katt said.

"Huh?"

Katt rolled her eyes, then pointed over in Foxie's direction.

"Foxie," she said, "She seems homesick."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed."

"Are you always this dense, Falco?" Katt jabbed.

"No," Falco replied.

Katt sighed, leaning back in her chair. She knew that he was smarter than he let on. She would have to tell him eventually. The only one who knew that she had feelings for the feathered pilot was Krystal, and she had to practically wring it out of her. _Just look him in the eye, tell him how you feel, and hope he doesn't feint from shock._ Krystal's advice rang through Katt's mind. She took a deep breath, and gathered her wits.

"Falco, I have something I need to tell you," she told him.

"What?" Falco asked in his usual short and to the point style.

"I…" Katt's voice trailed off.

"You ok Katt?" Falco asked, concern filling his voice.

"I… oh forget this." Katt reached over the table, grabbed Falco by the jacket, pulled him over the table, and kissed him on the beak. Falco's eyes went wide. Katt let him go, and he just hung there like a statue. She laughed, thinking that Falco's jaw was about to fall through the deck.

"Wow," Falco said, settling back into his chair.

"Falco, I love you," Katt finally said. Falco just sat there in shock. The woman that he usually gets into arguments with just said that she loves him.

"You do?" he asked. Katt nodded. Falco looked her in the eye. He felt the same way. He was just way too scared to say anything to her. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Katt asked.

"It's just that I've fought Andross, the Aparoids, and pirates, and the only thing that scared me was to say three words to you," Falco explained. Katt's eyes went wide.

"Does that mean that…"

"Yes," Falco answered her. He stood up, walked around the table, and kissed her.

Foxie McCloud watched the whole thing, and watched as the pair left the lounge. If he was anything like the Falco from her universe, he was too scared to even ask Katt out on a date. She sighed, and took a drink of water. At least some things were the same. Foxie looked out at the stars, thinking of home. She didn't even know if there was a way to get back to her universe.

"At least Chris has a way home," Foxie said to herself. With the pilfered jump drives, Star Fox could travel to Vega Sector, and with any luck, nowhere near any Kilrathi ships. She thought about what Chris had said about the Kilrathi. The Terran Confederation had been at war with the Kilrathi Empire for several years, with no sign of it ending anytime soon. It reminded her a little too much of the war with the Zentradi in her universe. At least the Kilrathi didn't tower over them like the very tall, green-skinned aliens that threatened the Lylat System.

Foxie knew that she had to get back home, but knowing and doing were two different things. With any luck, the answer will come after they defeat the Demons in Vega Sector.

---

It was time. Slippy had finished installing the salvaged jump drives into the Arwings and Katt's fighter. Fox was the first to arrive, with Krystal right behind him. Falco and Katt came next, followed by Foxie. Chris was the last one to arrive. He was dressed in the Confed flight suit that he was wearing when they first found him on Fortuna. On his right sleeve, for everyone to see, was a round patch, identifying which ship he was assigned to. It displayed a blue, eight pointed star breaking through a circle at four points with a sword replacing part of the star. Along the border was the name _TCS Excalibur_, and a ship registry number: CV-12. The only thing that was different was the Cornerian blaster on his hip.

"Looks like everyone's here," Chris said.

"Before we do this, is there anything we need to know about?" Falco asked.

"Yea," Chris replied, "After the jump, you might feel a little nausea. We call it jumpshock. Probably comes from being shot from one point to another instantly."

"I've rigged the onboard computers to receive jump coordinates from your Rapier. That way, we don't have to worry about making the calculations ourselves," Slippy explained. Chris took a deep breath.

"With any luck, a Confed ship will be in the area. We could use a base to launch an attack against the comet," Chris said.

"Alright, let's go," Fox said.

Everyone ran to their fighters. Chris climbed into the cockpit of his Rapier. He reached behind him, grabbed the flight helmet, and put it on.

"It's been a long time, old friend," Chris said to himself, referring to the Rapier. He powered up the fighter, and smiled. The Rapier's systems came on line, and he closed the canopy.

"All systems, go."

As soon as he got the green light from ROB, Chris shot out the airlock. Looking back behind him, Chris saw the five Arwings and Katt's fighter joining him.

"Ok, Chris, lead the way," Fox's voice came over the radio.

Nodding to himself, Chris banked the Rapier to line up with the nearby quasar. Thanks to the fighter's speed, it didn't take too long.

"Alright, everybody form up on me," Chris called out over the radio. Grabbing the mask hanging from his helmet, Chris placed it over his face, and attached the other end to the helmet.

"Fire jump drive, now!"

The Rapier accelerated, speeding towards the quasar. The HUD lit up with course markers. Chris started to input the coordinates into the computer.

"Coordinates verified." The computer reported.

So far so good.

"I cannot verify the coordinates. Please recompute."

Crap.

Chris started to tap numbers into the computer again. Again the computer refused to cooperate. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Ten seconds to jump point PNR." The computer sounded so calm, it irritated the Terran.

Chris opened his eyes, and started to input the coordinates so fast, his hand was almost a blur.

Time was running out. If he didn't get the coordinates into the computer, he, along with the Star Fox team, would be dead.

"Five," the computer started counting down.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"Holy Sh…"


	6. TCS Excalibur

Chapter 6

"…it!"

Chris blinked. Jumpshock. It took him a second for the feeling to register, but it did. Shaking his head, the Terran cleared the fog, and took note of his surroundings. Pulling the mask off, Chris checked to see if everything was there.

"We did it!" Chris exclaimed. Then something hit him. _Star Fox._

"Any survivors?" he asked over the radio. Several minutes passed before he got a response.

"I'll let you know later," Falco rasped.

"You weren't kidding about jumpshock," Krystal sounded equally as strained. The rest of the team reported in, and Chris suppressed a laugh. It was their first jump, and they survived in one piece, more or less. Keying the radio to a Confed frequency, Chris called out for help.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Christopher Johnson to any Confed ship, please respond."

---

"Report."

Captain Sasha O'Neill had managed to at least get a couple hours of sleep before being called back to the bridge.

"Captain, there was a disturbance in an uncharted jump point," one of her officers reported. O'Neill looked at the lieutenant. An uncharted jump point, how was that possible?

"Captain, multiple new contacts!" the lieutenant reported, "Looks like fighters, seven of them."

O'Neill narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what to expect. They could be the remains of a Kilrathi squadron, or something else. She wasn't gonna take any chances.

"Shields up!"

"Captain, I'm getting a positive IFF signal from the lead fighter," the lieutenant reported, "It's one of ours, a Confed Rapier!"

"A Rapier? Coming out of an uncharted jump point?" Commander Granger asked.

The officer at Communications reported that they were receiving a signal from the Rapier. O'Neill had her put it on speakers. Her eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Christopher Johnson to any Confed ship, please respond."

Grabbing a headset, she hit the switch.

"This is _Excalibur_. Is that you Rattler?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"Captain?" the excitement came through loud and clear, "Boy am I glad to hear you."

"Who're your new friends?"

"Long story. Let's just say that I've made some friends over the last three months. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted," O'Neill said with a smile, "Welcome home."

---

Captain O'Neill watched as the last of the alien fighters set down on the flight deck. She actually ran down to the flight deck as soon as she got off the radio. Chris's Rapier was the first to land, and he was already climbing out of the Confed fighter. As soon as he saw her, he snapped off a quick salute. She noticed that he had some sort of gun on his hip.

"Welcome back, commander," she said, extending her hand.

"It's good to be back," Chris replied, taking the offered hand, "Three months in the Lylat System. Real fun."

"Lylat System?"

"That's where I ended up," Chris explained.

The cockpit canopy of the nearest alien fighter opened. O'Neill saw a flash of tan fur. Before she could do anything, Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"They aren't Kilrathi. In fact, they are the ones who found me."

"After years of war, I guess everyone gets a little jumpy at the first sign of something tall and furry," O'Neill said. Chris laughed, and walked over to what looked like a humanoid fox.

"Captain, allow me to introduce Fox McCloud, Lead pilot of the Star Fox team," Chris said, then turned to face the vulpine, "Fox, this is Sasha O'Neill, Captain of the _TCS Excalibur_."

"Thanks for allowing us to come aboard," Fox said, extending his hand. O'Neill shook his hand and smiled.

"It's not everyday you meet someone with fur that isn't trying to kill you. Welcome aboard."

The rest of the team emerged from their fighters, and O'Neill looked over each of the new arrivals. There was a bird, similar to a Firekkan, but with blue feathers. There was also a toad wearing a hat, a female fox with blue fur, and what looked like a female version of Fox McCloud. She hesitated when she saw the feline, but she forced herself to relax.

"Nice ship," the Avian said, "What is she?"

"_Excalibur_ is a Bengal-class strike carrier," Chris told him. He then turned to face his captain.

"Anybody else know I'm back?" he asked.

"Not yet," O'Neill said. Chris smiled, then said that he was going to surprise whoever was in Pilot's country. Fox looked at the Terran, but decided not to ask. Chris smiled, and walked off.

"Well, I guess I'll explain what's going on," Fox said.

---

"Reanna, it's been three months. I don't think he's coming back."

"Sean, he's coming back. Trust me on this," Lieutenant Reanna Wilkins leaned back in her chair. The lounge was filled with pilots from both wings. Unofficially, this was Pilot's Country. Hardly any officers or ground-pounders came here. Lieutenant Sean Davis shook his head, and took another drink.

"The captain's pushed it off as long as she could. It's only a matter of time before we head back to Pegasus to get a new wing commander," Sean said.

"Maybe one of us will get promoted," Lieutenant William English suggested. Reanna chuckled at the thought.

"He'll be back," she said, "The only other pilot in the fleet that cheats death more than him is Blair."

The boys raised their glasses in a toast. It had become a tradition among the members of the Black Knight Squadron to raise their glasses in a toast whenever someone mentions the resident ace pilot of the _Tiger's Claw_. They didn't notice the lounge door open, and continued their conversation.

"I still think the boss lady will promote one of us," William said.

"Yea, right. Like that would ever happen."

"We've been without our wing commander for three months, we haven't really seen any combat… We're getting a new one," Sean insisted.

"You really believe that, huh?" Reanna asked.

"We'll be stuck with some pain in the butt, no sense of humor shrub," Sean told her.

"Oh, so now I'm a shrub?"

The three pilots jumped, caught off guard. They turned, and saw Chris standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Chris?" Reanna asked.

"I'm back," he answered.

She jumped out of her chair, and hugged him. Sean and William starred at their wing commander, who was also the squadron leader, with their jaws on the deck.

"Um… Mags, can't breathe," Chris gasped. Reanna let him go. She pulled a chair over from another table, and Chris took it. She was happy to see him again.

"So, who won the bet?" Chris asked.

"Sir?" William asked.

"I know you guys," Chris insisted, "You have a betting pool for just about everything, from who gets the most kills to who Mags will sleep with."

Reanna glared at the other two pilots at the table. Sean and William tried to look as small as possible.

"Busted," Sean said.

"So spill it, who won?"

Reanna looked back at him, and smiled.

"I just did," she said.

"Reanna was the only one willing to bet on you long term," William explained.

Chris looked over at the woman, thinking that it was ironic that she was the one who was holding out for his return. Normally, she'd bet against him on who'd get the most kills. There was something in the way she looked at him, but he couldn't tell what it was. Chris leaned back in his chair, then decided to tell his friends all about his "vacation" in the Lylat system.

---

Fox finished explaining the situation. Captain O'Neill felt uneasy with the whole thing. A new enemy, _hell_ bent on conquering the galaxy. No pun intended. The data on the three Cornerian freighters and the Kilrathi carrier looked just like what her people brought back from the _North Star_. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Demons," she said, "I still can't believe it."

"I didn't believe it either," Fox replied, "but we fought them on Mar Sara, and they seem to have supernatural powers. I even had to shoot a skeleton off my tail."

O'Neill noticed the Cornerian's bushy tail, and wondered if he meant it literally. She turned to look out the viewport. Running a hand through her auburn hair, she came to a decision.

"Alright, we'll deal with this new threat," she said, turning to face the vulpine, "I'll send word to Admiral Tolwyn, request reinforcements, and hope to god we can beat them."

Fox nodded. He knew that she had to weigh the problem with the safety of her ship and crew. He also knew that there was at least one Terran pilot whose skills rivaled his own. Being so far from home, Fox was a little wary of being on board an alien vessel. So far, the crew of the _TCS Excalibur_ has been friendly, and a pilot from one of the other squadrons offered to buy him a drink.

Krystal, Foxie, and Katt were getting a tour of the ship. Falco and Slippy were still on the flight deck, checking out the various fighters assigned to the _Excalibur_.

"With your permission Captain, I'd like to check on Chris. He and I became pretty good friends over the last three months," Fox said.

Captain O'Neill smiled.

"I got a better idea. Why don't we both go and see him?"

---

Krystal broke away from the tour group, and headed towards the source of some noise. It sounded like muffled music, and she was curious as to what it was. She could sense many different minds on the other side of the closed door, but one stood out from the rest. She smiled, and touched a control panel. The door slid open, and her senses were assaulted by various sounds and smells. She entered the room, and the door slid closed behind her. From the looks of this place, Krystal guessed that it was the pilot's lounge. Every table was occupied, and what looked like a simulator in the corner that was is use. Terrans were eating, drinking, playing cards, and enjoying the opportunity to relax. Her presence did not go unnoticed, as several of the males whistled. Ignoring them, she made her way to a particular table with four pilots seated around it. Before she could say anything, a large Terran walked up beside her.

"Hello beautiful. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lt. Michael Holliston…"

"Hey Attila. Down boy."

Krystal looked past Lt. Holliston, and saw Chris turned around in his chair. She figured that "Attila" was the big Terran's callsign. She was also grateful for Chris's help in deflating the guy's ego.

"You're not even _my _wing commander…"

"She ain't your type," Chris interrupted, "And she could flatten you with her staff before you could even blink. So, go hang out with your Alpha Wing buddies."

Holliston grumbled, but he left her alone. Chris snatched a chair from another table, and motioned for her to join him and his friends. Smiling, Krystal accepted the invitation, and sat down. He turned to face the other three, with a big grin.

"Guys, this is Krystal, a member of the Star Fox team. Krystal, these are three of my friends from the Black Knights, Lts. Reanna Wilkins, Sean Davis, and William English," Chris made the introductions.

For several minutes, Chris and his friends spoke of previous battles that they took part in. Krystal listened intently, wanting to learn something new about her Terran friend. William brought up a battle at a place called Titan IV, and Krystal sensed something from Reanna. She had sensed it before, from Katt, and she knew that this Terran was hiding her feelings for…

"It's a good thing you stopped Attila, before things got ugly," Sean said.

Krystal sensed that the mood in the lounge changed, as well as two newcomers, Fox and Captain O'Neill. Everyone at her table didn't notice, and continued their conversation.

"Holliston has a habit of hitting on every woman on the ship," Chris said, "If I didn't say anything, he'd probably have a staff up his… hello Captain."

Krystal sensed how awkward Chris felt, saying something like that, though unfinished, in front of the captain. The four pilots instantly shot to attention. Captain O'Neill waved them down, then looked at Chris. Fox must have told her the situation they were facing. She asked him when he was going to tell her about the Demons. His fellow pilots looked at him, thinking that they were hearing things.

"I think it would be better if I explained to both flight wings," Chris said.

---

Two hours later, both Alpha and Delta wings were assembled in the briefing room. Captain O'Neill's request for reinforcements came up short, because there weren't any ships that could join them for another five days. Fox knew that they didn't have that kind of time, and so did O'Neill. Chris stood in front of a large screen, ready to brief the pilots on their next mission. Slippy, with lots of help from the _Excalibur's_ Flight Deck Officer and his team, managed to install temporary missile hardpoints to the Arwings, giving them two Confed Spiculum Image-Recognition missiles for use in the coming battle. Captain O'Neill stood to the side, eager to see what Chris had in store.

"Alright, people. We got ourselves a serious situation. A new enemy has launched attacks on Confederation positions throughout Vega Sector. They have also launched attacks against the Lylat System. You have all heard about the _North Star_, some of you have even seen it first hand. These attacks were launched by, for lack of a better term, Demons."

Chris let the news sink in. The gathered pilots started to talk to each other, not believing what he said. One actually folded his hands, and started praying. Krystal got the sense that many of them believed that either pirates or the Kilrathi were responsible. Foxie shifted nervously next to her, feeling uncomfortable being around so many aliens. Fox put a hand on her shoulder to try and get her to relax. Everyone settled down as Chris raised a hand.

"Thanks to the data that the Star Fox team recovered from a Snakeir that found its way into Lylat, we believe that this is the Demon's base."

The screen came to life, the comet displayed for everyone to see. Everyone stared at the information, not believing what they were seeing. There were several hushed curses. Others gaped in awe at the size of the rock.

"The Snakeir was attacked when it got too close to this comet. Before they jumped out, the cats detected at least three energy signatures, here, here, and here."

Three locations lit up. Chris continued to explain what he had seen when he fought them, including his run-in with the hooded figure on the flight deck of the _KIS Slayer_. He then told them that they were gonna attack the comet. The screen changed, displaying the comet's current location with a large, red blob-like symbol.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go down. Alpha Wing will stay near the carrier. Ranger, Stinger, Eagle, and Hun Squadrons will be back up, just in case we get swarmed. Delta Wing, we're on offense."

Several green indicators appeared on the screen. The large green symbol, labeled **CV-12 EXCAL**, marked where the carrier would be. Four smaller, dagger shaped symbols appeared near the carrier, labeled **VF-12**, **VF-18**, **VF-32**, and **VF-25**. Another set of daggers appeared, closer to the comet, along with three boxes. These were labeled **VF-33**, **VF-29**, **VF-30**, **VF-31**, and **SHU 1-3**.

"We don't have the firepower to take something this big out, so marines will board the target, set charges on the power cores, and bug out. Fox McCloud and Krystal will lead team one."

Fox nodded. Krystal fingered her staff, which was hanging from her belt in its compact form.

"Dragon Squadron will cover the shuttles during their approach. Black Knights, we're to intercept any and all hostiles. Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Foxie will be joining us. Viper Squadron, you'll work with Lancer Squadron. You guys will do your famous _Tag 'n Bag_."

Krystal understood what he meant, after reading what he meant. Viper Squadron, made up of fast, agile Hornets, would _Tag_ turrets, while the more heavily armed Broadswords of Lancer Squadron destroys the targeted turrets with missiles and guns. Having the Raptors of Dragon Squadron protect the shuttles would insure that the strike teams made it. Alpha Wing had two squadrons of Rapiers, one squadron of Hornets, and one squadron of Simitars, which would act as back up for Delta Wing.

"We have no idea what they will throw at us, so stay frosty out there," Chris finished. Captain O'Neill stepped up, and turned to face the assembled pilots.

"We're facing an enemy that doesn't differentiate between humans and Kilrathi. These guys don't care who gets in their way. All they want is to destroy anything and everything. The fate of not only the Confederation, but the whole galaxy, may be at stake. You are pilots of the Terran Confederation, and, in my opinion, the best in the fleet. You can do this. Dismissed!"


	7. Furballs and guns

Chapter 7

Reality turned upside down as the _Excalibur_ jumped. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours, and the senses of every soul on board were assaulted by nameless sounds and colors. Fox recovered from jumpshock quickly, having prepared himself for it before the jump. Falco was not as lucky, and was looking like he was nursing a hangover. The pilots of Alpha Wing were already on the flight deck, ready for the order to launch. Lt. Cmdr. Amanda "Mustang" Reynolds, Chris's Alpha Wing counterpart, was examining her Simitar, making sure that it was ready for combat. Fox smiled, knowing how all the Terran pilots must be feeling.

"Man, I really hate that," Falco said, still recovering from jumpshock.

---

Captain O'Neill shook off the effects of jumpshock. Around her, the bridge crew were doing the same. Lt. Cmdr. Johnson was present as well, anxious to know what they were getting in to.

"Captain," an ensign said, "New contact, bearing one-two-zero mark three, distance, ten kilometers. A comet, sir. A big one."

"How big?" O'Neill asked.

"Fourteen kilometers."

Chris narrowed his eyes. O'Neill took a deep breath, then turned to the Tactical officer.

"Scramble fighters, Mr. Ramirez. Battle Stations."

"Yes ma'am," Ramirez said, then hit a button, "Battle Stations! Battle Stations! Scramble all fighters!"

Chris snapped off a quick salute before bolting for the door.

---

"Battle Stations! Battle Stations! Scramble all fighters!"

Krystal heard the order, and felt the increase in tension that followed. Alpha Wing's four squadrons would launch first, establishing a perimeter around the carrier before Delta Wing and the shuttles launched. Confed Marines were loading up into the shuttles that would ferry them to their destination. She saw Fox following a group of marines, and ran over to join him.

"Fox," she said, getting the vulpine's attention, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied, "You?"

Krystal nodded. Her hand brushed up against her staff, which was hanging from her belt. Before entering the shuttle, she gave Fox a quick hug, eliciting a round of cheers from the marines that were poking their heads out from the hatch.

"Can it, marines," Fox said after Krystal released him, "We got a job to do."

"You heard the man," the sergeant said, "Get back in line."

---

Chris entered the flight deck, eager to kick some butt. He was half way to his Rapier when Sean, William, and Reanna caught up to him. They were all wearing their flight suits, and were carrying their helmets. Chris smiled, happy to have his friends to back him up.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked.

"Let's kick the tires and light the fires," William said.

"You know it, Chris," Reanna chimed in.

"The enemy won't know what hit 'em," Sean quipped.

The pilots banged their helmets together, something they picked up from an old twentieth century movie, and broke for their fighters.

Chris climbed into the cockpit of his Rapier, put his helmet on, and powered up the fighter. Quickly running through the preflight checklist, he made sure that everything was ready for battle.

"Knight One, ready for launch," he reported. The rest of the squadron reported in, good to go. The four Cornerian pilots joining them followed suit. Foxie, Slippy, Falco, and Katt sounded like they were ready to take on the galaxy. Alpha Wing was already out in space, and it was now Delta Wing's turn for launch. Chris's Rapier was maneuvered into position, with Foxie's Arwing pulling up on his left. The catapult took hold of the Rapier, and shot it through the air lock. The rest of the Black Knights followed, forming on their squadron leader. Within minutes, there were a hundred fighters in space surrounding the _TCS Excalibur_. Three shuttles soon followed, flying with about as much grace as a brick with engines.

"Alright ladies, form up. We got a job to do," Chris said over the radio. Before anyone could reply, the radar lit up like a Christmas tree. Multiple targets, the size of Hornets, came swarming out from several places on the comet.

"What the…" Falco exclaimed, "We're about to get swarmed!"

"Lock and load!" Chris gave the age-old call, and put the mask over his face.

"Alpha Wing's got your back, Rattler," Reynolds said. Chris accelerated his Rapier, leading the rest of the Confed fighters into combat.

"Dragon squadron, stay with the shuttles. Everybody else, let's send these demons back to hell," Chris ordered. Space lit up with deadly energy as the enemy fighters opened fire. The pod shaped craft spat fireballs at the oncoming fighters. The humans retaliated with lasers and other energy weapons. The Cornerian pilots joined the fray, cannons blazing.

---

Krystal watched as the battle began. She was starting to wish that she was in the cockpit of her Arwing, instead of this "Flying Brick", as the marines liked to call the shuttle. The determination that she was sensing from the pilots, and even the marines, could be cut with a knife. It seemed that the Demons were prepared to defend their base, but weren't well trained to counter the oncoming fighters. Fox watched the battle as well, hoping that his teammates would make it out of this alive.

"Pilots always have it easy," one of the marines said, "They fly, while we're in the trenches, fighting for our lives."

"Yea, well, you ground pounders don't have to worry about being killed out here. Most of the time," Fox said, in defense of all pilots.

The battle raged around the shuttles. Dragon Squadron already shot down several enemy ships that got too close, and the shuttles were making good time. The shuttle pilot was listening to the radio chatter from the Confed pilots. There was a lot of cursing, yelling, and ordering. Krystal smiled, sensing what Fox was thinking about Terran comm. discipline. She turned back towards the marines that they were joining. The shuttle lurched to the side, nearly throwing her into the bulkhead. One of the marines was actually asleep, even with all the noise and shaking.

"We're over the target, hang on," the pilot said.

One of the marines, a young male Terran, yelled something about an elevator to hell just as the shuttle dove for what looked like a hanger.

"YEEHAW!!!" another marine, this time female, yelled. She was obviously enjoying the ride. Krystal held on to the rail above her head to avoid a less than graceful fall to the deck.

"Thanks for the escort, Dragon One. You can go join the party now," the pilot said. Dragon One, piloted by a Lt. "Ripsaw" Diaz, responded casually, that led the rest of the squadron back to the battle.

After passing through some sort of energy barrier, the shuttle landed. The marines checked their weapons.

"Ma'am, here. Take this," the sergeant said, tossing a rifle to the Cerenian. Krystal caught the weapon, and looked it over. This one was a projectile weapon, fully loaded and ready to go. A few of the marines were armed with laser rifles, but most of them preferred the faster rate of fire offered by the assault rifle she was holding. The sergeant walked over to the hatch, then noticed the sleeper.

"Every time," he groaned, "Somebody wake up Hicks."

---

Foxie pulled back on the stick. Her Arwing, the one that Chris had used, responded faster than she was used to. Of course, her old fighter was a Mk. Three, while the ones that were assigned to this reality's Star Fox team were Mk. Fives. Years of war with the Zentradi in her universe may have slowed the advance of fighter technology, but not the skills required to fly in one. She paired up with Lt. Davis, Chris's best friend, and fellow pilot in the Black Knights. Chris had Lt. Wilkins join him, while Falco worked with Slippy. Katt was flying with Lt. English, and proving that she was just as skilled as any pilot.

"Blaze, you picked up a bandit!" Chris's voice cut through the channel. Foxie saw it, a "Death pod" tailing Sean's Rapier.

"I can't shake 'em!" Sean exclaimed, trying to evade. Foxie lined up on the target, and pulled the trigger. Bolts of emerald fury slammed into the Death pod's armor, and sliced through. The pod exploded, sending debris in all directions.

"Thanks for the save," Sean said.

"Anytime," Foxie replied.

"Chalk up another one!" Reanna cheered, blasting another enemy with laser fire. Foxie barrel rolled, evading a fireball. She pulled in behind the enemy that tried to fry her. Deciding to try one of those missiles jury-rigged to her fighter, she switched on the missile lock. After several seconds, Foxie got a solid tone, indicating a good lock.

"Take this!" she snarled, slamming her thumb down on the button. The Confed IR missile leapt from under the G-Diffuser, the only place they could mount them, and made a bee-line for the Death pod. The Demon fighter tried to evade, but the missile stubbornly refused to be shaken off. Slamming into the rear of the pod, the missile detonated. The explosion ripped the Demon fighter apart.

Chris blasted through the debris of yet another enemy fighter. Looking around, he was amazed that they hadn't lost anyone yet. There were maybe hundreds of enemy fighters out there, yet the Terrans, along with four Cornerians, were beating the crap out of them. Sure the Demons were lousy shots, but there were still a lot of them. He lit up another pod with his particle cannons, sending the Demon pilot back to the pit that spawned it.

"Either these guys suck, or they have no idea how to fight in a furball," Reanna said over the radio. Chris smiled, thinking the same thing.

"Keep up the pressure, guys," Chris called out, then went back to adding to his kill score.

---

The marines pelted down the stone corridor. Fox and Krystal kept up, weapons ready. They had proceeded almost completely unopposed, until the ambush they ran into a couple corners ago. Several winged Demons, aided by snake-like beings, got the drop on the strike team. They managed to break away, but now found themselves being pursued by four-legged "Hellhounds", as one of the marines called them. Fox pulled the pack off his back, reached inside, and pulled out several sensor mines. Slipping the straps back over his shoulders, he armed the mines one at a time, chucking them into the wall as he went. Not long after he set the last one that the first one went off. A series of explosions followed, indicating that there were quite a few hellhounds on their tails.

"In here!" the sergeant called out, "Go, go, go!"

The team ran through the door into a large, cavern like room. There, in the center, stood their objective. The power core that they were sent to go after was huge, reaching the ceiling easily. There were several consoles around the base of the massive glowing pillar, as well as a freestanding ring made of some sort of blue-black metal.

"Set the charges," the sergeant ordered. The marines got busy setting explosive charges on the pillar, and everything else. Fox took out a scanner, and scanned the ring. The results didn't make any sense, even after double-checking.

"What the…" Fox said, "This ring is made of solid Neutronium!"

"Neutronium? That's not possible," Krystal said. She had heard of the material before, said to be nearly indestructible. Neutronium was so dense, that current technology couldn't do squat with it. If the Demons were advanced enough to process the stuff, then they would be a serious threat.

"Do you honestly think that you'll be leaving here alive?"

Everyone turned, weapons ready. Krystal narrowed her eyes. It was the hooded figure that challenged them on the Snakier back in the Lylat system. This time, he was armed with an evil looking sword. She sensed what could only be described as a dark aura surrounding the blade. Without thinking, Krystal snapped the borrowed Assault rifle to her shoulder, and pulled the trigger. The hooded figure brought the sword up, easily blocking the bullets with the blade. With his other hand, he sent lightning from his fingertips towards Krystal. The blast knocked the rifle out of Krystal's hands and sent her flying into the wall.

"Krystal!" Fox yelled, drawing his blaster. Taking aim at the enemy, Fox unleashed a devastating barrage of energy. The marines opened fire, adding to the Cornerian's attack. With a swing of his sword, the hooded one sent everyone flying.

Krystal picked herself up off the ground, pulling her staff from her belt. After extending the staff to its full length, she charged at the Demon, who was standing over Fox. The blade hovered over Fox's chest. Fox tried to reach for his fallen blaster, but his adversary hit it with a lightning bolt. The blade came down, and Fox squeezed his eyes shut.

_CLANG!!!!_

"I don't think so!"

Fox opened his eyes, and saw the end of Krystal's staff pushing back against the evil looking blade. Krystal flung the tip of the blade up and away from Fox, and positioned herself between him and the Demon.

"No one stands between Balrog and his victim," the Demon snarled.

"You want Fox? Then you'll have to get past me," Krystal replied in kind.

Balrog pushed his hood back, revealing burning red eyes. He looked over his new opponent, and stepped back in surprise.

"A Cerenian? Impossible!" Balrog roared. Krystal stood her ground. The Demon tightened his grip on the sword.

"Fox, get out of here," Krystal called back over her shoulder. Fox got up, dashing for Krystal's fallen rifle. Lightning followed the vulpine as he dove for the weapon. Krystal slammed her staff into the enemy, knocking him off balance.

"Krystal, let's get out of here!" Fox yelled.

"Go!" Krystal replied, "I'll be right behind you!"

Fox hesitated, then nodded. Calling for the marines, Fox bolted for the door. Krystal glared at the Demon.

"I thought your kind was destroyed!" Balrog spat.

"What do you mean?" Krystal growled, ready to strike.

"We destroyed Cerenia! We made sure none survived!"

Krystal's eyes went wide. The Demons were the ones that destroyed her homeworld, and killed her parents. Tightening her grip on her staff, she charged at the evil being.


	8. Sacrifices

Chapter 8

Fox ran down the corridor, the marines close behind. He didn't want to leave Krystal behind, but she was holding back what he assumed to be the Demon leader. The sound of sporadic gunfire behind him chased any thought of going back out of his mind.

A figure appeared in front of him, blocking the team's path. It was one of the Medusoids, as the marines had taken to calling the snake-like beings. Gritting his teeth, Fox plowed into the female Demon at full speed. The creature coiled her tail around Fox's chest in an attempt to squeeze the life out of him. Before she could slash his face with her claw-like hands, several bullets slammed into her body.

"You ok sir?" one of the marines asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Fox replied, slipping out of the now dead creature's coils.

After several turns, and just as many ambushes, the team made it back to the shuttle. The pilot was waving them inside like a madman.

"Come on! We gotta go!" he yelled. The marines piled in, but Fox hesitated. He looked back over his shoulder, hoping to see Krystal. There was no sign of her.

"Sir!"

Fox gritted his teeth, then boarded the shuttle. The door slid shut behind him, and the shuttle took off. He sat down in the nearest seat. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to get out together. Fox closed his eyes.

"_Krystal, let's get out of here!" Fox yelled._

"_Go!" Krystal replied, "I'll be right behind you!"_

Those words echoed through his head. Fox couldn't shake the feeling that he had just left her to die.

"I shouldn't have left her…" Fox said to himself. The sergeant heard him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Fox looked up into the Terran's brown eyes.

"Krystal probably just saved us all," he said, trying to comfort the Cornerian. Fox didn't know what to say.

---

Chris shot down yet another Demon fighter when the shuttle reported back to the _Excalibur_.

"This is Shuttle One, we're on our way back."

Chris heard the pilot's tone of voice, and knew that something was wrong.

"This is Rattler, What happened?" he asked.

The sergeant responded a second later, "Sir, we've set the charges. However, we have one casualty."

"Who was it?"

"Krystal."

Chris's blood went cold. Krystal, a casualty? Ever since Star Fox found him on Fortuna, Krystal had gone out of her way to help him. He didn't know the reason why, but she had been there the whole time. Chris closed his eyes, and pried his mask off his face. He knew what he had to do. Opening his eyes, he banked the Rapier, aiming it at the comet.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Mags called out over the open channel.

"I'm going in," he replied, "I'm going to save a friend."

Reanna couldn't believe what she heard. There wasn't enough room in a Rapier for two…

"Chris! No!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked over the radio, not knowing what was going on.

"It's suicide," she said.

"I know," Chris replied, taking a deep breath.

He knew it was suicide, and he was going through with it. He was willing to sacrifice himself to save another. Reanna swore under her breath.

_Not again._ She thought. _I can't lose him again. Not like this._

"Chris, don't do this. Please," she pleaded.

"I have to," Chris said.

Reanna closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. He still didn't know how she felt, and now, she was losing the only chance she had to tell him. The thought of not seeing him again felt worse than the bite of a Kilrathi blade, and those hurt like hell. Ever since their academy days, she hid her feelings from him, afraid that he wouldn't feel the same.

"Good luck Chris," she heard Falco say.

"Chris…" she started to say.

"Yea."

She couldn't say it. Three words, and she couldn't say a thing.

"Good luck."

---

Krystal parried another thrust as Balrog tried again to stab her with his blade. Each time the blade clashed with her staff, sparks went flying. She could sense some sort of energy from the staff, unlike anything she had ever encountered. It was as if this staff, the last of its kind, was made for this moment, this battle. All those years of practice had led to this. She felt a connection with her weapon, almost as if… no. No mystical energy fields here, just her and the enemy. Balrog seemed to gain power, actually growing in size. Wings burst from his back, adding to the already powerful Demon's strength. With each passing moment, Balrog's features changed. Horns, spines, and a reptilian tail grew from his body.

Krystal stepped back. She was starting to think that she bit off more than she could chew. Her eyes widened as Balrog pointed a now meaty red finger at her.

"Now, Cerenian, you will die."

---

Chris opened the canopy. His approach to the hanger was uncontested, way too easy. Climbing out of the cockpit, he opened the cargo compartment. Inside was a fully loaded assault rifle and several magazines. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the weapon and ammo.

"Alright. Time to find Krystal," he said to himself.

As he ran down the corridor, he thought about what Reanna had said, and the fact that she hesitated before wishing him luck. What was she going to say? Then he remembered what he said to Slippy about Krystal, before this fiasco started.

"_She likes him," Chris said, leaning against the Rapier._

"_How can you tell?" Slippy asked, climbing out of the cockpit._

"_I can tell," he said, looking at the amphibian, "I've seen plenty of it on the _Excalibur_."_

Every time Reanna looked at him, it was the same look that he saw Krystal giving Fox back in the Lylat system. Did she actually have feelings for him?

_Dang it, Chris. How stupid and dense can you be?_ He thought.

It was a little too late to turn back now. The only thing the human could do now was continue on, knowing full well that he wouldn't make it out of this one alive.

---

Krystal landed hard on the floor. Balrog had actually grabbed her, and thrown her across the room. She rolled out of the way as the Demon's blade slashed through the place that she was in a few seconds ago. Getting up, Krystal knocked the Demon's legs out from under him. Using the staff, she pole vaulted over her fallen enemy. She had just landed when a large red hand grabbed her from behind. Balrog had moved so fast, that she didn't notice that he had recovered. The Demon slammed her into the wall, maintaining his grip on the smaller Cerenian. She was pinned.

"And so dies the last remnant of Cerenia," Balrog said with an evil grin. Krystal struggled in the beast's grip, trying to free her arm so that she could strike him in the face with her staff. Balrog hefted his sword, aiming it at her heart. Krystal squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the blade's bite any second now.

The sound of a Confed assault rifle on full auto cut through her fear, as well as the realization that she was suddenly free. Balrog was reeling from a constant stream of bullets.

"Krystal! Come on! Let's go!" a familiar voice called out. It was Chris.

Krystal dashed past the Demon, and through the door. Chris followed her, swapping out the empty magazine for a fresh one. The pair continued to run towards the hanger, taking out any Demon stupid enough to try to stop them. Krystal could sense that something was distracting the Terran. Before she could ask, the pair entered the hanger. There, resting in the middle of the deck, was Chris's Rapier.

"Krystal, take my Rapier and get out of here," Chris said.

It was then that she knew what he was doing. Rapiers only had enough room for one. Chris was going to sacrifice himself to let her escape. Chris saw the look on her face, and sighed.

"Krystal, you've been a great friend, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let you die here," he explained.

"There has to be another way…" Krystal tried to say.

"You're the last of your kind," Chris countered, "Besides, Fox needs you. More then he'll admit."

She could tell that there was no talking him out of it. His mind was made up. Besides, he was right. As far as she knew, she was the only Cerenian left in the universe. She sighed, and started to walk over to the Terran fighter.

She never made it. One minute, she was walking towards the Rapier, the next, she was flat on her back. The Rapier had exploded, and all that was left was burning wreckage. Chris started cussing out the wreckage, after recovering from the concussive force from the blast that had knocked him over. Krystal got back to her feet. She thought about their situation, then remembered the ring that she and Fox found.

"Well, there goes Plan A," Chris growled.

"Chris," Krystal said, getting the human's attention. "Follow me. I think I know how to escape."

---

Katt Monroe barrel rolled to avoid colliding with an enemy fighter. Pulling back on the stick, she got behind yet another enemy.

"These guys just keep coming!" she exclaimed, "How many of these things do they have?"

She watched as one of the human Rapiers shot down yet another Demon fighter. Pulling back on the stick, she got behind another enemy ship. Locking onto the Demon, Katt cut loose with her last Confed IR missile. The missile followed its target, and slammed into the rear of the craft. The Demon fighter exploded, and Katt dove through the blast. All around her, the battle raged. It was then that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A bat-winged craft flew past her at high speed. She checked her sensors, and saw that several large ships had entered the system.

"Frak me! We got Cats!"

"What are you talkin' abou… HOLY CRAP!!!"

"It's a full blown Kilrathi battle group!"

The human pilots were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the Kilrathi ships. Gritting her teeth, Katt evaded an attack from a nearby Dralthi. It looked like they had decided to attack the Demons, and, seeing the _TCS Excalibur_, strike a blow at the Terran Confederation at the same time. The battle had turned into a three way furball.

"Alright people, this battle just got a little more interesting," Sean's voice came over the radio. "Take out as many Cats as you can. Don't let them near the _Excalibur_."

"Copy that, Blaze," Foxie replied over the radio.

"Got it," Katt called out.

"All fighters, return to ship!"

"You heard her," Reanna's voice cut through the chatter. "Back to the carrier!"

The Confed fighters broke off and made for the _Excalibur_. The Arwings followed close behind. Katt pulled a sharp turn, and followed as well.

---

Krystal led the human back to the room where she was fighting Balrog. Chris looked around, expecting the big Demon to jump out and attack them again. She approached a free standing ring, and placed a hand on its smooth surface.

"So… what are we doing back here?" Chris asked.

"I think that this ring is what generates the portals that these things use to get around," Krystal explained.

"Oh…" Chris said. "So we use it to escape back to the _Excalibur_."

Krystal nodded. Chris told her to start working, and checked how much ammo he had left. He had one full magazine left to reload the rifle. He ran over to one of the charges planted around the pillar sized power generator. There was five minutes left on the timer.

"Man, did those marines give us enough time or what?" Chris said.

Suddenly, a large red hand slammed into his chest. Chris was sent flying, and crashed into the wall. Krystal turned, and saw Balrog. Chris saw him as well. Picking himself up off the floor, he snapped his rifle up to his shoulder, and opened fire.

"Krystal! Get that thing running! I'll deal with big and ugly!"

Krystal got back to hacking the Demon computer. Chris emptied the mag into the Demon, and quickly swapped it out for the last one. Balrog charged, sword held over his head. Again, the assault rifle answered the challenge with a volley of lead. The Demon reeled back from the constant barrage from the smaller human. Krystal worked as fast as she could, using her Cornerian wrist comp to hack into the system. She knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up the pressure for long.

Balrog blocked the bullets with his sword, and closed in on the human. As soon as he was close enough, he struck. The sword sliced through the barrel of the assault rifle, knocking Chris off balance. Balrog grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall. Chris felt a couple of his ribs crack from the impact, and cringed from the pain.

"You are beaten. You can not stop our power. This galaxy shall burn," Balrog roared. He then noticed the patch on Chris's right shoulder. The patch showed an eight pointed blue star breaking through a circle in four places, but it was the sword that caught his attention, as well as the name _TCS Excalibur_.

"Excalibur!" Balrog exclaimed. "That blade was lost centuries ago!"

"Yea, well, we humans have a nasty habit of naming ships after things," Chris said through clenched teeth.

Freeing his arm, Chris grabbed the Cornerian blaster from his hip, and shot the Demon in the face. Balrog recoiled, releasing the human. Chris continued to fire, sending bolt after sapphire bolt into the crimson beast.

Krystal broke through the programming, and gained access to the targeting system. Setting it for the _Excalibur_, she activated the generator. A portal formed in the center of the ring, and Krystal pulled out her staff.

"Chris, its open! Lets go!" she yelled.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Chris ran over to the Cerenian. He checked his watch. _Two minutes._ Getting an idea, he set the blaster to overload.

"What are you doing?" Krystal asked, eager to get off this rock.

"Cutting the time short," Chris replied. The blaster started to emit a high pitched sound as the energy was set into a feed back loop. Glaring defiantly at the large, winged Demon, Chris raised the weapon.

"Go to Hell! And take your friends with you!" he yelled, throwing the blaster into Balrog's open mouth. The Demon swallowed the weapon whole. Chris turned, and tackled Krystal, sending them both towards the portal. Balrog roared, and charged at the portal.

---

Reanna looked back at the comet as she made her way back to the _Excalibur_. The Kilrathi had broken off, and were engaging the Demon fighters. Suddenly, a large explosion ripped through the camouflaged Demon base. More explosions raked across the comet's surface, as the rock tore itself apart from the inside. The Kilrathi ships were too close, and were caught in the blast. A tear ran down her cheek. It was over. She closed her eyes, knowing that she would never see him again.


	9. Surprises and the jump

Chapter 9

Foxie's Arwing set down on the flight deck. Climbing out of the cockpit, she sighed. Reanna's Rapier set down next to the Cornerian fighter. The canopy opened, but the pilot did not come out. The rest of the Star Fox team, followed by Lts. Davis and English, came over to the battle scarred fighter. Foxie climbed the short ladder, and found Reanna. She was fighting to hold back tears. Foxie had heard the exchange between Chris and Reanna, and knew that she had feelings for their fallen comrade.

"I can't believe he's gone," Reanna said to herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Foxie looked down, and saw Fox. He had slammed his fist into the fuselage. His eyes were closed, but not from the pain of punching hard metal.

"I shouldn't have left her," he said, gritting his teeth. Foxie looked at her male counterpart, knowing how he felt.

Captain O'Neill approached the fighter. She looked tired, especially after the appearance of an entire Kilrathi battle group. The Terran pilots shot to attention. Foxie smiled. Military… the same no matter where you are in the galaxy. Reanna stood up in the cockpit. Foxie climbed down, allowing the distraught woman to exit her craft.

"At ease," O'Neill said. The gathered pilots relaxed. Sean put a hand on Fox's shoulder, trying to calm the vulpine pilot. William looked at Slippy and Falco. Katt wrapped her arms around the avian pilot, and Falco held her close. They knew what was coming. The speech about courage and sacrifice. The Terrans had heard it enough times throughout the course of the war, and were likely to here it again and again until the war's end. Foxie had heard similar speeches in her universe, and it bugged the hell out of her every time.

"We were lucky," O'Neill started, "This mission was a greater success than we could have ever hoped. Not only did we destroy the enemy base, but the blast took out an entire Kilrathi battle group as well. I know what you're thinking. 'Here we go again. We lost a pilot, and we have to here the speech again.' Well, that's not going to happen today."

Everyone looked at the Captain like she was crazy. What was she talking about? Two brave pilots lost their lives. Krystal, a pilot from Star Fox, and Chris, one of their own. No one noticed two figures moving through the crowd. Captain O'Neill continued.

"Today we faced an enemy that was more powerful than anything this galaxy has ever seen, and we won."

"And with any luck, they ain't coming back anytime soon."

Everyone turned to see who spoke. There, leaning against the fuselage of Reanna's Rapier, was a battered and bruised Chris Johnson. Krystal stood next to him, looking just as bad. Both Fox and Reanna just stood there, jaws on the deck.

"How did you…" Sean started to ask.

"Escape? Well…"

(Flashback)

Chris turned, and tackled Krystal, sending them both towards the portal. Balrog roared, and charged at the portal.

A portal formed on the flight deck of the _Excalibur_. Marines took aim, expecting Demons to start coming through. Captain O'Neill arrived in time to see two figures fly through the shimmering rift. The portal destabilized, and collapsed in on itself.

"Hold your fire!" she ordered. The marines stood their ground, ready to fire. O'Neill approached the pair, and was surprised to see Chris and Krystal. They both looked like they'd been through hell. Chris looked up, saw O'Neill, and smiled.

"Permission to come aboard, sir," he said, as sarcastic as ever.

(End Flashback)

"It's a good thing that Krystal figured out how to start that thing up, otherwise we would have been toast," Chris said. Reanna ran over to him, and hugged him, tears again filling her eyes. Chris winced in pain.

"Ow, ribs," was all he could get out. Reanna released him.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

Chris looked back over at Krystal, and smiled. Fox looked happy to see her. The rest of the Star Fox team gathered around him.

"You're a regular space case," Falco said, messing up his hair.

"And one lucky Terran," Slippy added.

"Thanks guys," Chris said with a smile.

---

A couple hours, and a trip to sickbay later, everyone gathered in Pilot's Country. Even Captain O'Neill, who usually left the pilots alone when they threw a party, was celebrating. The members of the Star Fox team were enjoying themselves as well. Katt was playing darts with Lt. Cmdr. Reynolds, while others placed bets on who would win. Falco was arm wrestling with Lt. Holliston, and Slippy was hovering around the simulator. Fox and Krystal were talking with Sean and William about something, probably previous battles.

Chris gagged. He put the shot glass down on the table, and everyone around him laughed. Reanna couldn't keep a strait face either.

"That's the last time I let you talk me into trying something," Chris said, reaching for a glass of water. Reanna shook her head, then tried the amber colored liquid herself. She immediately regretted it, and got herself some water.

"Ortiz, your 'home brewed' stuff could be used to peel the paint off the hull," Reanna said. The young pilot shrugged. He proceeded to try and get others to try his drink. Lucky for him, no one volunteered. Chris noticed Foxie sitting in a corner by herself. He handed his glass to Reanna, and walked over to the vixen.

"You ok?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Not really," Foxie replied. She looked at him with her green eyes. Chris figured that she felt out of place. No surprise there, she was from an alternate universe. Foxie had told him that _her_ Lylat System is being ravaged by a very tall, very hostile alien species. She wanted to get back and fight. Being trapped here, in a different reality, really bugged her. Chris put a hand on the vixen's shoulder.

"We'll find a way to get you back. We can salvage your Arwing, check the sensor logs, and maybe use the data to recreate what brought you here," Chris said. He had no idea how they'd be able to pull it off, but they had to try. Before he could say anything, he heard a sound that could even drive a Kilrathi insane. William's singing. Chris put a hand on his face.

"Hey William! You're scaring everybody!" Reanna yelled at the pilot.

"Maybe if we sneak him to Kilrah, his singing will convince the Emperor to surrender," Sean wisecracked.

"I heard that," William said.

"Yea! The Confederation's newest weapon: William's singing voice!" Chris called out.

Everybody burst out laughing. Even Foxie, who was still thinking about home, was laughing.

---

A couple days later, the _TCS Concordia_ arrived. Admiral Tolwyn himself was coming aboard the _Excalibur_ for the trip to the Lylat System, after hearing about a certain pilot's exploits during the three months that he was missing. Everyone stood at attention as the Admiral's shuttle set down on the deck. Fox and the rest of the Star Fox team looked out of place in the middle of this sea of uniforms. The hatch opened, and the Admiral stepped out onto the deck. Everyone saluted, and Tolwyn returned the gesture.

"Captain O'Neill, I understand you have some rather unusual guests?" Tolwyn asked.

"Yes sir," she replied, then turned to Chris, "Commander, would you introduce your friends?"

Chris looked nervous for a moment, then regained his composure. He took a step forward.

"Admiral, this is Fox McCloud. Lead pilot of the Star Fox team." Fox took a step forward. For a moment, Tolwyn looked surprised. He then smiled, and extended his hand.

"From what I've heard of you, you're quite the pilot," Tolwyn said. Fox accepted the offered hand.

"Yes sir," he replied, then turned to introduce the rest of the team. "That's Falco Lombardi…"

"Yo," Falco quipped.

"…Slippy Toad…"

"Hi," Slippy said.

"…Krystal…"

Krystal nodded.

"…Katt Monroe, a friend of Falco's…"

"Admiral," Katt said, greeting the officer.

"…And… where's Foxie?"

"Over here."

Everyone turned, and saw Foxie standing next to Commander Granger. She had been talking with the XO the whole time, and wasn't with the other Cornerians. After the introductions were finished, everyone was dismissed. It was time to make the jump to the Lylat System.

Chris was nervous. Not only was Captain O'Neill looking over his shoulder, but Admiral Tolwyn was on the bridge as well. The _Excalibur_ had returned to the area that the Star Fox team had jumped into, and was preparing to jump into uncharted space.

"You ok Chris?" she asked.

Chris looked at her. "Oh yea," he said, "No pressure."

O'Neill then flipped a switch, activating the ship wide intercom.

"All hands, prepare for a level five jump point interphase. Batten down the hatches, this ones gonna be a little rough."

She hit the switch again, then told Chris to begin his approach. He took a deep breath, then sent the Bengal class carrier towards the jump point. The deck started to vibrate as the _Excalibur _approached the PNR zone. Again, Chris had to draw on his Pilgrim sense of direction. Before the computer AI could advise against making the jump, Chris deactivated the speakers.

"Jump in five…"

Everyone grabbed onto something.

"…Four…"

The pulsar grew bigger, as if eager to consume the carrier.

"…three…"

The _Excalibur_ continued to dive towards the jump point.

"…two…"

The jump drive came to life, preparing to throw the ship to another location in space.

"…one!"

Chris's voice slurred as the fabric of space tore open, engulfing the carrier.

---

Captain Demeter stood on the bridge of the Cornerian warship _Valkyrie_. General Pepper had sent them here to oversee the salvage operation surrounding the alien ship, identified as a Kilrathi carrier by Star Fox, and to relieve the _Great Fox_. Attacks on Cornerian bases had stopped without warning a couple days ago, but the general wasn't taking any chances. So far, this was turning out to be a routine, boring assignment.

"Captain, I'm picking up an energy surge," one of the officers reported. So much for boring. Captain Demeter turned to face the screen, and saw what looked like a wormhole form right in front of the _Valkyrie_. Suddenly, an alien ship emerged from the rift, and it collapsed behind the new arrival. He didn't know what to make of this new ship, but he didn't earn a command by sitting on his hands.

"Shields up," Demeter ordered, "I want a full scan on that ship."

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the alien ship," the communications officer reported.

"Put it through," Demeter said, curious as to what was going on. He didn't expect a first contact situation out here in Sector Z. A female voice came through the speakers.

"This is Captain Sasha O'Neill of the Terran Confederation ship _Excalibur_."

"I am Captain Demeter, commanding the Cornerian warship _Valkyrie_. Please state your intentions," Demeter said, unsure how to handle the situation. First, his ship is sent to salvage an alien ship, now he's face to face with a fully functional alien ship, whose captain apparently speaks fluent Cornerian. He would let this Sasha O'Neill make the first move.

"We've got six Cornerian pilots on board who are eager to get home," O'Neill said. Then another voice, this one male, came on the line.

"In short, we're requesting an escort to Corneria."

"Who are you? And how do you know about Corneria?" Demeter asked.

"Lt. Cmdr. Christopher Johnson, and I happen to be friends with Fox McCloud. We would also like to set up a meeting with General Pepper."

Demeter thought for a moment, then remembered that Star Fox had picked up a Terran about three months ago. This same Terran identified the Kilrathi carrier. So it wasn't exactly first contact, but it still felt like it.

"Very well. We will escort you to Corneria. Form up on the _Valkyrie_," Demeter finally said.

"Understood. _Excalibur _out," O'Neill replied, cutting the channel.

"Helm, set a course for Corneria," the captain ordered, "And send word to General Pepper. We are bringing company."

"Yes sir."

The gleaming white hull of the _Valkyrie_ reflected some of the light form a nearby star as she came about. The _TCS Excalibur_ followed the maneuver, coming up behind the Cornerian warship. Their next stop, Corneria.


	10. Corneria

Chapter 10

Everyone on the bridge of the _TCS Excalibur_ looked at the glowing blue planet in awe. Corneria, the central planet of the Cornerian Federation, and the home world of the Star Fox team, or all but one member. There, orbiting this Earth like world, was the modern marvel of Cornerian technology, the Orbital Gate. More than just a means of sending ships to other areas of the Lylat System and beyond, the Orbital Gate also served as a starbase. The _Valkyrie_ broke off, and moved towards a nearby station.

"Sir, receiving incoming transmission from the station."

"Patch it through," Captain O'Neill ordered.

A holoprojector at the rear of the bridge came to life, displaying a humanoid hound dog in a red uniform.

"This is General Pepper of the Cornerian Defense Force."

"I am Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn of the Terran Confederation," Tolwyn said, stepping forward.

"I have heard of the Confederation through Fox and his team," the Cornerian General said, "Welcome to the Lylat System."

"Thank you General. We have a situation though, one that may be easier to explain in person," Tolwyn said.

General Pepper nodded, "Very well. We'll transmit our docking procedures to you. I look forward to meeting you in person Admiral. Pepper out." The hologram fizzled out. Chris, who had stayed out of the way, had a big smile on his face. Captain O'Neill noticed, and asked him about it.

"First time meeting the boss man himself," he replied, "That is, if I could tag along?"

"You know more about the Cornerians than anyone on the ship," O'Neill said, "With any luck, things will go smoothly."

"Besides, I would have insisted on him coming," Tolwyn said.

"Of course, sir," O'Neill said.

After a short discussion with the Admiral, Chris left the bridge, eager to talk with his friends.

---

"You told him? And he didn't feint?"

"Yea. He actually laughed because it was the only thing that scared him," Katt replied, leaning back in her chair. Krystal's eyes were wide. Outside the viewports was a beautiful view of Corneria, as well as the Orbital Gate. The pilots lounge was actually quiet for a few minutes when they arrived. Fox was learning a new card game from the Terran pilots, poker. And from the sound of things, he had beginner's luck on his side. Falco and Slippy were hounding the simulator, trying to out score each other, while Foxie just stood there, looking out at Corneria. Krystal sighed. The only problem that remained was getting her home. Chris had some crazy idea forming in his head about getting her back to her own universe. He hadn't told anybody yet, but she knew. Just one advantage of being a telepath.

Sean and William were bouncing ideas off each other about the problem as well, although none of their ideas would have worked at all. Reanna was losing credits to Fox, considering the fact that she was the one to start the poker game.

"This is crap! We're losing to a merc!" one pilot complained.

"Gotta admit, he's good for a beginner," Reanna said.

"Hey, don't complain," Fox said in his defense, "It was your idea."

Fox won another hand, along with twenty credits. Thankfully, he decided to quit while he was a head. Krystal walked over to the table, and put a hand on Reanna's shoulder and said that it wouldn't be long before Fox was relieving Cornerian pilots of _their_ credits. Reanna laughed, agreeing with the sapphire vixen. At least Fox wouldn't be fleecing any of the _Excalibur_'s pilots anymore. She doubted that many of the pilots could handle losing to a merc, if the last five hands were any indication.

The door opened, and Chris entered Pilot's Country. He had a smile on his face as he approached Fox.

"Hey Fox. We've set up a meeting between Admiral Tolwyn and General Pepper."

"Great," Fox said, "But what about Foxie? She doesn't belong here."

"I've been thinking about that," Chris replied, pulling up a chair.

"That's never a good sign," Reanna quipped.

Chris shook his head, than proceeded to explain his idea. If they could salvage Foxie's Arwing on Mar Sara, they might be able to access the sensor logs, then use the data to recreate the rift that brought her here using the Orbital Gate. With any luck, it should send her back to her own universe. Fox listened, not sure what to think. Krystal listened as well. She thought that, after they get the sensor data, the only one that might be able to pull it off was Beltino Toad.

"Do you really think it'll work?"

Chris jumped. Foxie smiled, shaking her head. She had heard the whole thing, but hadn't said anything until that moment. Foxie was anxious to get back home.

"It's just an idea, but I'll run it by General Pepper and Beltino Toad. From what I've heard, Beltino is quite the scientist. If anybody can pull this off, it's him."

"I doubt I'd be able to take my Arwing back, considering that it's trashed," Foxie mused.

"Already solved that problem," Chris replied, "You can take my Arwing. That is, if it's alright with Fox."

"I don't think that you'll be using it any time soon," Fox said.

Krystal could read Foxie clearly on that matter. Cornerian technology in her universe was slightly less advanced. Having her return from who knows where with an advanced Arwing would raise a lot of questions. On the other hand, it could give her Corneria a technological edge in their war against the Zentradi. Chris continued to talk with Both Foxes when Reanna asked if she could talk with her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Krystal asked after following the Terran to a less crowded part of the lounge.

"It's Chris," she said, "I don't know if he's…"

"He noticed during the battle," Krystal answered, "He was thinking about you when he told me to take his Rapier, before it blew up."

"Do you think…"

"I'll give you the same advice I gave Katt," Krystal said, "Look him in the eye, tell him how you feel, and hope he doesn't feint from shock."

Reanna couldn't help but smile.

---

Two hours after the _TCS Excalibur_ arrived at the Corneria Orbital Gate, the Terran shuttle _Excalibur Alpha_ set down in the large hanger. General Pepper stood near the shuttle, eager to meet a Confed Admiral. Four Arwings and a fighter identified as the _Cat's Paw 2_ followed the shuttle through the airlock.

The hatch opened, and Admiral Tolwyn stepped out onto the deck. The Terran was a little taller than Fox, but stood with an air of command about him. General Pepper approached, and saluted.

"Admiral Tolwyn, welcome to the Corneria Orbital Gate," he said.

Tolwyn returned the gesture, then extended his hand. General Pepper accepted the Admiral's offer.

"Thank you General. I am honored," Admiral Tolwyn said.

The Star Fox team joined the group, along with the other passengers from the shuttle. Admiral Tolwyn introduced Captain Sasha O'Neill and Lt. Cmdr. Christopher Johnson.

"You're the Terran that Star Fox picked up on Fortuna," General Pepper noted.

"Yes sir," Chris answered.

General Pepper then noticed the Cornerian that came off the shuttle, and thought for a moment that Fox had a twin sister that he hadn't heard about. The General was good friends with Fox's father, James McCloud, and remembered that he and his wife only had one kid. But the resemblance was remarkable. The woman looked just like Fox, right down to her green eyes, and her attitude.

"General Pepper, allow me to introduce Fox McCloud. No, she's not Fox's twin. She's from an alternate universe, and wants to go home," Chris said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" General Pepper asked.

"With some luck, and Beltino's help," Chris said with a smile. He then said that he would explain his idea with everyone present, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. General Pepper nodded, and led the way to Beltino's lab.

---

The lab facilities on the Orbital Gate were the best in the entire Lylat System, and Beltino's lab was no exception. Beltino himself was going over the data from the latest scan of the object in the center of the lab when General Pepper arrived. The Star Fox team, Foxie, and Chris saw the object, and their jaws hit the deck.

"Isn't that…" Chris started to say.

"My Arwing?" Foxie finished.

Sure enough, the object in question was indeed the remains of Foxie's Arwing. Beltino noticed the guests, and motioned for them to come closer.

"Fox, good timing," he said, confusing Foxie for Fox, "This is very interesting."

"Um…" Fox started to say, but was cut off by Beltino.

"ROB sent a message about a downed fighter on Mar Sara, and we discovered the wreckage of a Mk. Three Arwing. However, that is not what is interesting about it. Although it was built with the same materials, the Arwing's quantum signature is different. The only explanation for this is that the Arwing originated in an alternate reality. I haven't been able to figure out how it got here though… You look a little different Fox."

"That's because I'm over here," Fox said, getting Beltino's attention. Fox was standing a few feet away. Beltino looked at Fox, then Foxie. Confusion clearly shown on the scientist's face. Chris stepped forward.

"Beltino Toad, allow me to introduce Fox McCloud. The Arwing's owner," he said.

Beltino blinked. He was excited when he discovered the Arwing's different quantum signature, but had no idea how to explain his theory about it coming from an alternate reality. Now, he was face to face with someone _from_ an alternate reality.

"You said that this Arwing came from another universe, right?" Krystal asked, trying to get Beltino's attention. She already knew the answer, but had to get Beltino talking again.

"Yes. Yes I did," Beltino replied, "An alternate reality can be identical to our own, but with different decisions made at critical points."

"Like Krystal joining Star Fox?" Fox asked.

"Or me crash-landing on Fortuna?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Beltino answered, "But the fact that this version of Fox is female…"

"Call me Foxie. Everybody else is," Foxie said.

"Very well. Like I was saying, since Foxie is female, I would have to say that alternate realities are also affected by events that are not able to be controlled."

"So, in some other universe, we could be having this same discussion, but reversed?" Falco asked, not sure what he said himself.

"If I understand what you're trying to say, then yes, it's possible."

Beltino continued with his technobabble, and everyone, except Slippy, zoned out. Both McClouds had the same lost and confused look on their faces, Falco was looking at his wrist comp, Admiral Tolwyn started talking with General Pepper, and Captain O'Neill examined the wreckage. Even Krystal's eyes glazed over. Chris couldn't take it anymore.

"AAHHHH! Alright! We get it!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned to face the exasperated human. Beltino realized that he must have been talking as if they were scientists as well, instead of military. Chris took a deep breath, grateful that Beltino wasn't speaking in a language that only scientists could understand. He then decided to tell Beltino his plan. Beltino listened intently as he described his plan to use the Orbital Gate to recreate the rift that brought Foxie into their universe. Fox was impressed, despite the fact that he had no idea what Chris was talking about.

"If the sensor logs are intact, it may just be possible to reconfigure the gate's energy matrix to replicate that of the original rift. But that's not the problem," Beltino finally said.

"Then what's the problem?" Foxie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Even if we can recreate the rift, there is an infinite number of realities that it could connect to. There is no guarantee that you would return to your home universe," Beltino explained.

"And I doubt that all realities are as friendly as this one," Slippy added.

"But there is a chance," Foxie said.

"Well… yes," Beltino said finally.

"Then I'll take that chance," Foxie told him, then turned to face General Pepper. "That is, if you will allow it, sir."

"I can't ignore this. Beltino, do whatever you have to," General Pepper said.

"Yes sir!" Beltino said with a smile, "Slippy, I could use your help."

"You got it Dad."

---

After about a week of hard work, Beltino reported that they were ready. The _Excalibur_'s deck crews rigged a pair of IR Missiles and a pair of Heat Seeker missiles to Foxie's new Arwing. Foxie ran a hand across the Mk. Five's fuselage. She never thought about it before, since she was in the middle of a battle, but this Arwing was sleeker than her old one. If she didn't have to use those missiles as soon as she arrived, then her Corneria would get two new weapons. That is, if she was lucky enough to get back to _her_ universe. So much had happened over the last month that she wasn't even sure if one more fighter would help in the war, if it was still going at all.

_Stop thinking like that Fox._ She thought. _Corneria was no where near losing before I left._

"Hey Foxie, you ready?"

Foxie turned, and saw Chris standing a few feet away. Instead of the flight suit that he usually wore, he was in a blue Confed uniform. He looked a little uncomfortable, which brought a smile to her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, "Then again, is anyone ever ready to jump realities?"

"Good point," he said, "So, you like the new Arwing?"

"It's faster than my old one. I like it, thanks."

Chris extended a hand, and Foxie accepted. It was not just a simple handshake between two pilots, it was a gesture of friendship. Foxie doubted that she would meet anyone like him in her universe, but at least she would remember.

"I guess it's time," she finally said.

"Yea," Chris replied, "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

---

Everyone gathered in the control room on the Orbital Gate. Chris was the last one to arrive. Fox looked out at the stars. There was Foxie's Arwing, holding station a few meters away. Fox smiled, thinking that she was going to make a dramatic exit. Admiral Tolwyn stood next to General Pepper, while the pilots gathered around the viewport. Captain O'Neill put her hands behind her back. Beltino turned to face the flag officers.

"We're all set here," he said.

General Pepper just nodded, and Beltino turned back to the console. The rest of the staff were ready as well.

"Activating Gate sequence!"

Energy began to flow between various sections of the station's exterior as it prepared to tear a hole in space. Everyone was tense. Three matrix generators detached from the station, and took up position a kilometer away. Beams of energy linked them as they powered up.

"Matrix generators on line."

An energy field began to form inside the ring. Instead of the usual green, it cast a violet glow. In the cockpit of the Arwing, Foxie tightened her grip on the controls.

"Gate sequence complete! We have a lock!"

The violet portal loomed ahead of her like the mouth of some large, ancient space monster eager to consume anything foolish to come close. And she was going to fly straight down its throat. The last time she saw something like this was when she was pulled into this reality.

"This is Fox McCloud, all set here," she called out over the comm.

Fox's voice replied a moment later, "Good luck, Foxie."

Still sounded weird. The rest of _his_ team wished her luck, as well as the Terran pilots. William, Sean, and Reanna told her to kick Zentradi butt when she got home.

"Give 'em hell, Foxie," Chris said.

Foxie smiled, then hit the throttle. The Arwing shot forward, and into the rift.


	11. revelations and confessions

Chapter 11

"General!"

The call snapped General Pepper back to reality. He turned to face the officer, and saw a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Report," He ordered.

"Some sort of spatial rift is forming _inside_ the Orbital Gate!"

General Pepper ran to the nearest viewport, and saw a violet portal was indeed forming in the center of the Orbital Gate, almost like an incoming gate. The rift stabilized, and General Pepper ordered a full scan. Then, something unexpected happened. A ship, the size of a fighter, shot through the rift. It looked like some sort of advanced Arwing, more streamlined, but still recognizable. The rift collapsed, leaving the fighter behind. After making contact with their new allies, Corneria had finally turned the tide of the war against the Zentradi, but Fox was still MIA.

"General, we're receiving a transmission from the unknown," the officer reported.

"Put it through," General Pepper replied. The voice that came on was one that he thought he'd never hear again.

"This is Fox McCloud of Team Star Fox to any friendly Cornerian forces, please respond."

"Fox? Is that you?" General Pepper asked, still in shock.

"General! Please tell me that this is the right universe."

"What are you talking about? And where have you been?"

"I'll explain everything. Requesting permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted. Welcome home Fox."

---

Captain Wolf O'Donnell ran down to the hanger as soon as he heard the news. He arrived in time to see what looked liked an advanced Arwing set down on the deck. The canopy opened, and Fox climbed out. She saw him, ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wolf, long time no see," she said.

"Yea," Wolf replied, "Where've you been?"

"Oh, the usual," Fox said, untangling herself from the lupine officer, "Here, there, alternate universes, the usual."

Wolf blinked at the mention of alternate universes. He smiled, and decided that Fox would tell him later. She asked him about the war, and he explained that they finally had the upper hand.

"General Pepper told me to bring you to the War Room, one of our new allies is there right now," he explained.

"New allies?"

"Yea, they got some very good pilots too. The Zentradi made the mistake of attacking their homeworld, and they, as one of their pilots said, 'opened a can of whupass'." Wolf said with a smile.

Fox blinked. It sounded like a term used by one of the Terran pilots back on the _Excalibur_ in that alternate universe. The pair continued down the corridor, and Fox wondered about who their new allies were. Wolf described the Battle of Katina, where a fleet of Cornerian warships, backed up by allied carriers, destroyed all but one Zentradi ship. Fox thought about what Wolf had said. He was avoiding their ally's name. She asked him about it.

"I'll just let them introduce themselves," Wolf said, "By the way, what's with the Arwing?"

"My ship crash landed on a colony world called Mar Sara, and was totaled. The friends I met, who turned out to be the Star Fox Team that was native to that universe, gave me one of their fighters. Of course that was after we had to deal with a new threat to their universe," Fox explained.

They arrived at the War Room, and the door opened. There, standing in front of the projected image of the Lylat System, was a Terran female in a blue uniform. Fox couldn't tell who it was, since her back was facing her, but she could tell that this person was Terran. General Pepper was on the other side of the projector, going over some battle plan. He noticed Fox, and smiled. The Terran must have noticed, because she turned around. Fox's eyes widened when she saw her face. This Terran had the same blonde hair, though longer, and the same face. She looked just like…

"You must be Fox McCloud. I'm Lt. Cmdr. Christina Johnson, _TCS Excalibur_. I've heard a lot about you," The Terran introduced herself. Chris _did _have a counterpart here, and female too! Fox couldn't help herself, and let out a short laugh.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I met recently," Fox replied, thinking of Christopher Johnson, and the rest of the Black Knight Squadron, "I think I like you already."

---

It had been almost a week since Foxie went through the rift. Admiral Tolwyn decided to have the _Excalibur_ stay in the Lylat System to make sure that the Kilrathi don't threaten Corneria. Translation, Shore Leave. Chris leaned back against a log. He and the rest of the Black Knights followed Star Fox to Sauria, where they were taking part in some _MUCH NEEDED_ R&R. He had to admit, Cape Claw looked like a picture you'd see on some vacation destination ad, beautiful sandy beaches, crystal clear water, and the occasional dinosaur. Fox and Krystal were splashing each other, Falco was sound asleep, Slippy was practicing his Cannon Ball with William, Sean was nowhere in sight, Katt was relaxing in the shade, and the rest of the squadron were all over the place. Reanna walked over to him with a smile. Chris pulled off his sunglasses, and his eyes went wide.

"Wow. Reanna, you look beautiful," he said, "I'm used to seeing you in a flight suit."

She was wearing a two piece swim suit that she bought the last time she was on Earth.

"Well, I guess I've been wearing that thing so much, you probably think that it's a part of me," she said.

"Um, yea," Chris replied, "You practically live in it."

"Well, as you can see, the flight suit does come off," she said.

Fox and Krystal had come out of the water, and heard the exchange between the two pilots. Fox saw the look on Chris's face, and smiled. He was out of his element, and it was showing. Krystal looked on in amusement, sensing Chris's feeling of awkwardness. He didn't know what to say, at all. Fox decided to come to the Terran's rescue.

"Sounds like the most dangerous mission you've taken yet," Fox said with a smile.

Before Chris could respond, there was a loud call of "CANNON BALL!!!" Slippy had perfected it, splashing the sleeping Falco on the dock.

"What the!?! I'm all wet!!!" Falco exclaimed, jumping up. Everyone looked at the soaked Avian, and burst out laughing. Falco looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"That's what you get for falling asleep on a dock Falco!" Sean yelled. He had seen the whole thing, having returned from wherever he went.

"At least Tricky's not…" Fox started to say, until he heard something big running.

"FOOOOOX!!!!"

A large dinosaur leapt into the air above Fox. The vulpine looked up in shock as a large, four legged form came down. He didn't even have time to say anything. The dinosaur prince landed on Fox with a _thud_.

"Fox! Krystal! You're back! It's great to see you again!" the dinosaur said.

"Tricky… so… heavy… ouch…" Fox gasped from underneath. Krystal laughed, thinking about the last time that had happened. Chris got to his feet, and walked over to the prince.

"Um, don't you think that Fox could use some air now?" he asked.

Tricky got up off the flattened vulpine. Chris helped Fox up out of the sand, and Fox shook the sand out of his fur. Tricky looked over the Terran, clearly interested. Chris returned the dinosaur's gaze, with an equal amount of interest. Krystal decided to end the staring contest.

"All right, _boys_," she said, "You can stop now."

"So, you decided to take me up on that offer?" Tricky said with a smile.

"Offer?" Chris asked, unsure of what the dinosaur meant.

"Yea. Back when those alien bugs attacked, I told Fox that I would protect Sauria so that he and Krystal could come back on their Honeymoon!" Tricky explained.

Chris looked at Fox. The vulpine pilot had a shocked look on his face. He was blushing so much, you could actually see it through his fur. Reanna saw it as well, and thought that it must be a touchy subject for Fox.

"We're not… Not yet… uh…" Fox stuttered, "Not yet… uh…"

Krystal was loving it, and burst out laughing. Tricky turned his attention to Chris and Reanna.

"How about you two? Here for your Honeymoon?"

"What? No! We're not… We're just… Not yet… uh…" Chris stuttered, looking just as red as Fox.

"Not yet?" Reanna asked.

Both Reanna and Krystal laughed as both Chris and Fox had the exact same look on their faces. Fox was the first to recover, and turned to face Chris.

"Well, what now?"

Chris shrugged. He didn't know what to do either. Fox finally came to a decision. He walked over to Krystal, who was still laughing, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. Krystal's tail went bolt straight as she was caught off guard.

"Whoa! Way to go Fox!" Falco cheered.

Fox pulled back, and looked Krystal in the eye. She smiled, and before he could say anything, she kissed him.

Reanna crossed her arms over her chest, and smiled. Chris stepped up beside her, watching his friends.

"At least somebody's having a good time," Reanna mused.

"Ah screw it," Chris suddenly said. He then grabbed Reanna, and kissed her.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Reanna asked.

"Well, considering what we've been through, fighting the Kilrathi, saving the galaxy from a Demon invasion, and surviving home brewed crap, I think I'm ready for a mission as dangerous as this," Chris said.

"I got your wing," she replied with a smile.

Fox and Krystal looked over at the two Terrans with big smiles on their faces. There really weren't any differences between Humans and Cornerians.

For a moment, Krystal thought about what the Demon leader had said. They were the ones that had destroyed her homeworld. What made her feel better was the fact that, with the help of the Terran Confederation, no more planets would suffer the same fate as Cerenia. Besides, she had a new home, one that she would fight to protect. She looked back into Fox's eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet."

Fox, Krystal, Chris, and Reanna mentally kicked themselves for forgetting about a certain dinosaur prince standing ten feet away from them. All four of them looked at him and said the exact same three words.

"Shut up Tricky."


End file.
